The Sorcerer's Apprentice
by Mischief's Angel
Summary: Max Stark already has a hectic life as an assistant and liaison for her father, Tony Stark. As if working with Stark Industries, SHIELD, and the Avengers wasn't enough, she's also trying to balance a relationship with Earth's newest Sorcerer Supreme. The only problem? Her crazy super-family has no idea! Doctor Strange X OC. Rating for mild language and implied themes.
1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

I don't (obviously) own Marvel or any of its characters. The only thing I own here is Max and the story idea. The rating is for mild language and implied adult themes. If you don't like the story, don't read it.

 **Preface:**

Before the Iron Man project, Tony Stark had never been the picture of virtue. A past fling from Tony's college years led to the birth of his daughter, Margaret "Max" Stark. Not knowing about his daughter until years into her life, Tony is eventually sought out by the foster system and told about his teenage daughter. Since then, he's accepted her into his life and become the Avenger known as Iron Man. Max, not an adult, is happily employed working as a liaison and assistant to her father. This entails going to meetings for him, when he's out saving the world, helping him balance his life with Iron Man's, and generally putting out fires for him.

The Sokovia Accords created a rift among the Avengers, causing Tony's team to return to Stark tower as a public image of encouragement, while Captain America and his team returned to the upstate compound. After fights, debates, and negotiations, the Accords have settled for the time being, knowing that the world is currently better with Captain America _not_ locked up. Since tensions still run high between many of the heroes, Max takes it upon herself to be the intermediary between the teams, as well as reaching out to new heroes.

Tony sees he and his daughter as close friends, making up for the time he didn't know about her. While they may not have the best father-daughter dynamic, they get along just fine. What he doesn't realize is that their relationship changes even further when the new hero, Doctor Strange, shows up in New York. Now, Tony doesn't realize just how much Max isn't telling him...


	2. Chapter 1: Dessert

As she swiped the card, the door made a pleasant chime and opened for her. Stepping into the elevator, Max let out a deep sigh.

"Good morning, Miss Stark," Friday, the resident AI, chimed from the speakers.

"Morning, Friday," Max greeted back casually., "I'm running late. Did I miss anything."

"There was a small fire in the research and development lab this morning."

"So, nothing new then?"

"No."

With a quiet chuckle, Max left the now stopped elevator. Walking straight to the lab, Max couldn't help but let out a louder laugh at the state of the room. Everything was in order, aside from one corner where Tony often tested his newest tech. That particular corner was filled with the foam from a fire extinguisher, complete with the foam coated genius sitting on the floor in the middle of it all.

"So...I'm gonna guess that there was a combustion issue with the new repulsor tech," Max noted, looking around and trying not to laugh even harder.

"Good call. It blew up," Tony grumbled, trying to get to his feet.

As he tried to stand, he slipped in the chemical foam and fell once again. With an unrestrained laugh, Max set down all of the things she was holding and stepped up toward him to give him a hand. As she pulled him up off the ground, he nodded in a gesture that was both "thank you" and "please don't tell anyone."

"Hey, Friday?"

"Yes, Miss Stark."

"For security reasons, I'm going to need the footage from the lab this morning. Email me a copy?"

"Yes, Miss Stark."

"So...that's not going away?" Tony shrugged.

"It's going to play at the Christmas party," Max noted simply, "That's for damn sure."

Tony's gaze travelled to look at the coffees and bag placed off to the side with Max's things.

"What's all this?"

"If you're gonna be late…"

"Be late with breakfast."

"Bingo!"

"Good girl," Tony smiled, "You know me so well."

As he reached for the cup, she lightly smacked his hand away.

"Get rid of the foam first, Tony. Then breakfast."

With a fake groan of irritation, he stomped out of the room to go change, causing Max to laugh even more.

"I'll leave it up in the kitchen, Boss."

"You're the best, Junior."

"That's what I keep saying," she smiled, recollecting her things and walking back out of the lab.

She made a stop by the kitchen to drop off the coffee and pastries, before planning to head toward the temporary office that she had at the tower. Her more formal office was at the headquarters for Stark Industries, but she rarely ever worked there. Her job was, in short, helping Tony balance the company and the Avengers and acting as a liaison for him when he couldn't be present for his namesake company. While, with Friday keeping him up to date, he didn't necessarily need an assistant, Max was the closest thing Tony had. In exchange, she had a good job and a healing relationship with her father.

"Friday, anyone else home today?"

"I may be able to answer that for you."

The calm voice from behind her was as familiar to her as anything.

"Morning, Vis," she smiled brightly.

"Good morning, Margaret," tha android replied pleasantly.

He took a look at the coffees before making the connection.

"Late again?"

"Yeah."

"If I may, you were rarely ever late before a few months ago. Is there something wrong? Is there any way I-"

"Thanks, Vis," she stopped him, "It's a bad habit mixed with some late nights. That's all. I'll...work on it."

His loaded silence hung heavy between them, before Max couldn't take it any more.

"Alright, out with it," she huffed, "What aren't you asking me that you want to?"

"Have you, by any chance, been to see…"

"Cap and the others?" she finished, watching his slow nod in response, "Yeah, I went to go see Uncle Steve last week. Don't worry, Wanda's fine."

"I didn't-"

"Don't try to lie. You're bad at it. She's fine, but, yes, she does miss you. I try not to bring it up too much, but...she talks about you a lot."

A bittersweet smile formed on his face and, if he could, Max imagined he would probably be blushing a bit.

"Vis, don't worry," Max tried to encourage, "It'll blow over. Then things can all go back to normal."

To tell the truth, she didn't really know if these accord problems would ever really end. For now, the Avengers were on truce terms at least. Tony decided to return to Stark tower as a public statement that he and the Avengers were still there as a beacon of safety for the public. Meanwhile, the upstate compound became a peace offering to Captain America and the New Avengers, in an attempt to also try and keep them from causing trouble in a busier area like the middle of Manhattan. It was just much easier for them to lie low and help people without being flashed over the media.

"Thank you," Vision smiled, before leaving as quietly as he had come in.

Max

When she made it to her office, she dropped her bag carefully on the desk and walked around to drop into the comfortable chair. As she sat down and prepared to get started, her phone buzzed loudly in her bag. With a huff, she reached into her bag and pulled it out. When she saw the name on the screen, she couldn't keep her face from lighting up and a smile from growing on her face. After waiting another second and looking around, she answered the call.

"I just saw you less than an hour ago," she started speaking, "What's so important that it couldn't even wait a full hour?"

" _I missed you."_ the deep voice answered through the phone.

"We _just_ had breakfast, which, I might add, made me late for work!"

" _I have to say that I'm not sorry."_

"I figured as much. This is a sweet thought, but what do you actually want?"

" _Let me take you to dinner tonight."_

"Can't. I have plans."

" _I can't say I'm surprised that a beautiful woman has plans on a Friday night. I can say that I'm a bit hurt that they don't include me."_

"I'm having dinner with my father, not cheating on you."

" _I almost prefer the latter. Easier to think that you're denying me for another lover than to know that you're doing so for your egomaniac father."_

"Hey, be nice!' she snapped quietly, "It's important to me."

" _Leave early and then come to dinner. I can wait. I, quite literally, have all the time in the world."_

"If I'm always showing up late and leaving early, he'll start realizing something's up. And - before you go on and on about this again - I know you think I should tell him. Again, my answer is still no. I'm not telling anyone yet. I'm...not ready for all that."

" _Aw...how cute. You're embarrassed of me," he purred over the line, "Or maybe you just want to keep me all to yourself."_

"I _will_ hang up on you," she threatened playfully.

" _No you won't. Just come to dinner."_

"I can't. That's final. Maybe another day, okay?"

" _Dessert?"_

Max paused for a moment, thinking. Her cheeks had a slight tinge of red at this point in the conversation.

"I don't know…" she sighed, "You know the likely outcome of that."

" _It's not like that. I know how you feel about that, and I would never-"_

"I know. I trust you. It's my judgement I don't always trust."

" _I'll pick up dessert. Something nice that you like. We'll spend the evening together, talking and...more realistically making out on the couch. That's all. Nothing else. Final offer."_

"I…"

She could feel him waiting hopefully on the other end of the call as she paused.

"I'd really like that."

" _Is that a yes?"_

"Yes."

" _Yes!"_

"I'll come by after dinner, 'kay? And I expect to be properly wooed."

" _Have I ever disappointed before?"_

"Saying yes would only toss gasoline on that match, so I'm not going to answer that. I'll see you later, baby."

" _Baby, huh? Yeah...I like it."_

She rolled her eyes and hung up the phone, sticking it back in her bag and trying to relax the smile on her face. As much as she would have liked to look normal at the moment, the cheshire cat grin refused to dissipate, leaving her smiling like an idiot for a long while longer.

The day had passed painfully slowly as Max counted the minutes until dinner or, more likely, until after dinner. For the most part, she had been able to set those thoughts aside and focus on her work. Now, she couldn't help but to jump out of the taxi and all but run to the door of the old mansion. Normally, not everyone saw the house. If they did, no one knew or cared what the building was. Max was getting really used to the house, so she always saw it and didn't hesitate to go inside when the doors opened for her.

"Hello?" she called into the main foyer.

"Come up!" she heard him call from up the main stairs and down the hall.

With a small smile, she followed his request and scurried up the stairs. She looked up and down the halls on either side of her, but saw nothing.

"Stephen? Where are you?"

Choosing a side, she turned and walked down the hall where she thought his voice might have come from. As she walked, she noticed that there were candles lit along the hallway, leading in a certain direction. She smirked and followed the trail to the lounge room that Stephen had set up when he'd moved into the house. The majority of the house was a museum, filled with magical relics and artifacts, but there were still of number of almost normal rooms that made it feel like someone could actually live there.

As she entered the room, her face lit up at the sight. Even more calming candles littered the room. The room itself was neatened up with any books stacked neatly and extra blankets folded to perfection and laid over the arm of the large, plush couch. The carved wood coffee table in front of the couch was sweetly decorated with even more candles, next to the two teacups and the beautifully ornate cheesecake.

"Wow," she gasped.

She was caught off guard by a strong arm wrapping around her waist as someone nuzzled into her hair. The startling nature of the action caused her to jump slightly, before realization set in and she resorted to giggling.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Don't do that!" she gasped as she playfully smacked the arm around her waist.

"What do you think?" he asked, ignoring her warning.

"I think... " she answered, looking around the room, "You. Are. A sap."

She turned around in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck, before standing up on her toes to place a small kiss on his cheek.

"I love it."

"Clearly not that much, if that was all I got," he teased.

Max rolled her eyes and pulled the tall man down to her, dragging him into a long, slow, soft kiss.

"I _love_ it."

"Better."

She went to sit down on the large couch, pulling off her heels and setting them off to the side, allowing her to pull her legs up onto the cushion with her. Stephen took in her appearance briefly, noting her grey dress, black tights, and carefully done makeup.

"You look nice," he commented.

"I had a dinner."

"And here I thought you only dressed up like this for me."

His playful tone matched his body language as he slid into the spot next to her and raised an eyebrow.

"I dress up for _me,_ Stephen. You just happen to occasionally benefit from it."

She finished her strong point with a wink before taking a sip of her tea.

"That's fair," he agreed, unfolding her legs a bit and laying them across his lap, "How was dinner?"

"I had a great time initially," she answered, "I love talking with Tony when he's not all up in arms about the Accords issue."

"But?"

"But...I couldn't really enjoy the last half of dinner. For whatever reason, I was kind of in a hurry to leave and get to dessert. Who's fault is that?"

"Yours, for being hopelessly smitten with such a devilishly charming man such as myself."

She clearly over exaggerated her eye roll to prove her false disdain.

"You're so full of yourself, Strange."

He let out a deep chuckle and settled further into his seat, leaning back against the cushions and absentmindedly running a hand up and down her leg.

"Cheesecake?"

"From that place you love. La...something or other," he struggled to remember the name - or simply didn't care to - "Anyway, you liked it when I took you there for dinner, so I went back and got us a treat."

"It's perfect," she smiled, sipping her tea again before setting it down.

"Here," he offered, watching one of the small plates intently as it carried a slice of the cheesecake to Max.

Max casually took the plate out of the air, completely unphased by its movement. After taking a fork full into her mouth, her face lit up.

"Mmm! That's amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it," he smiled, currently content to sit by her and watch her enjoy her treat.

Soon after, he called another plate for himself, but he knew the dessert wasn't really for him. Max was the one that adored this particular treat. Not that Stephen didn't like it; he just enjoyed how much she loved it more. They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute, before Stephen set his half finished dessert aside.

"Tell me about your day."

"What? My day?" Max repeated, caught off guard by the question.

"That's a normal thing to ask isn't it?" Stephen shrugged, "My girlfriend comes over. I want to know about her day. That's not weird."

"Girlfriend…?"

"Please tell me you're simply surprised by the term, seeing as how we haven't used that one yet, and that you're not surprised because I misread this _entire_ relationship," he said, cringing slightly, "Because that would be awkward."

"Oh, no!" Max added quickly, "It's fine! I just...we hadn't really put a label on this yet and-"

"Label? What is this? Middle school?" he chuckled.

"Hey, don't laugh at me!" she protested, "This is my longest relationship and I'm trying not to screw it up, okay?"

"Hey," he sighed, tilting her chin up, "I'm sorry. I just meant that you don't have to worry about that right now."

"Okay," she nodded, "But...my day was really uneventful and boring."

"Even better. I could use uneventful."

With a small smile, she proceeded to talk on and on about her day. After a while, however, she moved to lean against Stephen and felt herself slowly growing more tired and relaxed by the second. The last thing she thought about was how happy she was settled into the warm embrace.


	3. Chapter 2: Breakfast

For most people, waking up was a process. It took a few minutes to really be fully awake in the morning. For some, the process didn't even happen without coffee, tea, or breakfast to really wake them up. That wasn't the case for Stephen. He was a lightswitch, either on or off. When he woke up, he was just awake and nothing could change that. It was a great habit to be in for his new line of work, because he could be alert and ready at a moment's notice any hour of the day. However, when the alternative was sleeping in lazily and holding Max a while longer, he hated the habit.

When he found himself waking up, he just wanted to curse at the sun and go back to sleep. Max was sound asleep next to him, snuggled closely into his side, peacefully unaware of the waking world. Since he was already awake, yet still in denial about having to really get up, he was content to watch her for a short while. He recalled the events of the evening before with a slight smile. After she fell asleep at his side on the couch, he regrettably had to wake her when the night got too late. In her tired state, she didn't want to go home to her empty apartment at the time. As an alternative, he'd offered her a bed for the night. Once again, she just didn't want to be alone. Finally, they agreed that she would stay with him then. He'd lent her a soft t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants to sleep in. The two spent the rest of the night contently exchanging lazy kisses until they fell asleep. The memory was so pleasant and calming to him that he lost track of how much time he spent watching her.

After time passed slowly, he accepted the day and got up, figuring he might at least offer her breakfast, since he hadn't gotten her home as promised. The tricky part was going to be actually _making_ breakfast. Even as one of the most brilliant minds in the world, he couldn't cook to save his own life. He'd always just bought food that was already made for him. He stood in the large kitchen in a mixture of confusion and defeat before the silence was broken.

"Morning, gorgeous," Max smiled from the doorway.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Since he was much taller than her, it was a comfortable height for her to hold onto him. He returned the gesture by wrapping an arm around her shoulders and cupping her cheek in his other hand. The unsteady hand on her face brought a warm smile to her face as she pushed herself up onto her toes to meet him in a kiss.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Well...attempting breakfast."

"Can I help?"

" _Please."_

She moved to the double-doored refrigerator in the surprisingly modern kitchen and reached for the handle.

"Ah, not that one!" Stephen cut in suddenly.

"What? What's wrong with this door?"

"Just...trust me. It's picky. Use the other door."

With a shrug, Max gave in to the whim of the house and opened the _other_ door of the fridge, grabbing out any ingredients she could find for omelettes. As she quietly set out to get cooking, she had to keep pulling the legs of the pajama pants up, because they were pooling around her feet, seeing as how they were far too long. His low, deep chuckle caused her to turn and shoot him a fake glare.

"I can't help it!" she protested, "I'm practically swimming in these clothes. They're massive. You're just so...tall."

"I think you look adorable."

"Will I still look adorable if I'm not cooking for you, because laugh at me again and I won't be," she gave as an empty threat.

When she turned back toward the stove, he slid up behind her, wrapping his long arms around her waist and pressing gentle kisses into the side of her neck. She felt his solid chest against her back and immediately melted into the embrace. When she suddenly tensed up, he could sense something was off.

"What's wrong?" he mumbled into her ear, hoping she would relax again.

"Stephen...is the clock on the stovetop set wrong?"

"No, it's correct."

"That's...that's not possible. That would mean it's almost two o'clock in the afternoon."

He looked at the clock for about a half a second before accepting the fact.

"Hmm, yup."

"What?!"

She quickly pulled away and started for the kitchen door. He felt a sudden pang of emptiness when she pulled out of his arms so suddenly. Without thinking, he followed after her down the hall. She hurried back to his bedroom, turning into the room to find him in front of her, already there.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Oh...uh...sorry. Explanation would be good. I have to work today. I needed to be at work at nine! It is now two!"

"On a Saturday?"

"Yup!"

She was frantically looking for her things, before she noticed her clothing all neatly folded on the corner of the bed, with her purse and shoes on the floor right under that. She really wanted more time to appreciate the sweet gesture, but that would have to wait.

"Gosh you are so good to me!" she beamed at him with a fast peck on the lips, "Turn around."

He did as she asked and faced the door, listening to the frantic shuffling of material to signify that she was changing. For her, time was rushing past, but for him every second was an eternity of convincing himself not to turn around. He just focused on reminding himself that he wanted to take this relationship slowly and not make another disaster out of it like he had always done before. In a merciful second, she put a hand on his shoulder, signifying that he could turn back around. Using his shoulder for balance, she slipped her heels on and hurried to the bathroom.

"Yikes," she hissed quietly, looking at herself in the mirror.

She worked as fast as she could to wash yesterday's makeup off of her face, before pulling a small hairbrush and a few makeup items out of her bag. When she fixed her hair, she moved on to apply the cosmetics to her face. However, a hand wrapped around hers own to stop her.

"I'm kinda in a hurry," she groaned at him, not realizing his meaning.

"Please, don't ever change the way you look."

"It's just a bit of-..."

Her voice faded out when she saw the deeply sincere expression on his face. In that moment, she lost her breath at the idea that someone could find her so beautiful that her usual mask of makeup would make them sad. With an uncertain breath, she shoved the items back in her bag and smiled at him.

"Okay. And...I'm really sorry about breakfast. Raincheck?"

"Of course. Let me take you to work."

The mild look of panic on her face would have been comical under other circumstances.

"Don't worry," he huffed, "No one will even see me."

"Stephen, it's not you. I just-"

He turned away and walked back into the bedroom, not really wanting to hear the same excuse again. He grabbed the sling ring that he'd set on the bedside table and used it to effortlessly open a rift to Max's office.

"There you are."

He didn't even try to hide the disappointment at this point. This was not how he wanted today to go at all.

"Thank you," she offered with a smile.

Before leaving, she ran up to him once more and threw her arms around his neck, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek.

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't wanna go either, but I have to," she murmured into his ear, "And...I'm free tomorrow."

"Not anymore, you're not. You promised breakfast and have yet to deliver."

As soon as she knew his usual cocky smirk was back in place, she hurried through the portal, looking over her shoulder sadly as it closed. A knock on her office door suddenly startled her. She regained her wit lighting fast and leaned casually against the desk.

"Come in."

Tony pushed the door open and walked in, giving her an odd look.

"Where have you been all day?"

"You noticed, huh?" she cringed slightly.

"Yeah, I noticed. SHIELD's been trying to reach me all day and it's usually your job to talk to them for me, so I don't have to. They're mad at me, but at least Fury likes you just fine. That and...Pepper's here."

"I'm so sorry, Tony. I overslept...by a lot. It was just a really late night. I didn't mean to leave you to-"

"To handle everyone in the world that hates me right now? C'mon, give me some backup here!"

"I'm here now. Let's do this."

"Hey...is...is that the same dress you wore yesterday."

She used all of her willpower to keep from paling at his observation.

"This isn't a walk of shame type thing, is it? Was there a guy?"

"No!" she diffused his question, sensing the protective anger in his voice, "I kinda passed out on my couch reading and, when I woke up, I didn't have the time or thought to change. I just ran for a cab."

"Alright then. Now come save my ass."

"You got it boss."

Max grabbed her iPad from her bag and got ready to go and help handle any problems between Stark Industries and SHIELD.

The impossibly long negotiation boiled down to being an argument between Tony and Pepper, with Max as the only unfortunate witness.

"Pepper, you gotta work with me here! I'm trying! There's a lot going on!" Tony was arguing, in defense of how much time he spent obsessing over hero work.

"That's the problem. There's always too much going on! And you just can't handle it all," Pepper replied, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, "You're never there for _your_ company and-"

"And that's why I put you in charge!"

"To do your job?"

"Yes!"

Max let out a deep sigh, before stepping in once more.

"Tony, you're going to have to tell the accords panel that, yes, you want to save the world, but you can also do that running this company. Stark Industries is on the brink of not only eliminating the energy crisis, but also taking a major step towards solving hunger problems on a global scale. There's more than one way to save lives."

Tony sighed, nodding silently, because he knew she was right.

"And Pepper," Max turned the argument gently, "I see where you are in this mess, and I'll do everything I can to get these projects moving. But...Tony's not wrong either. People need Iron Man as much as they need Tony Stark. We'll figure this balance out, given time."

With an unsure huff, Pepper agreed, backing down her argument.

"It's a lot of pressure that I'm under for this," she reminded Max.

"I know. I got your back too, okay?"

"Thank you."

Max let out a breath of relief, before reaching opening the cover of her iPad. When she did, a folded sheet of paper fell out and onto the floor. The cream colored note looked all too familiar to her, as Tony grabbed it off the floor and prepared to hand it back to her. Like the curious mess that he was, he unfolded it.

"What's this?"

He squinted hard at the ink on the note, trying to read it.

"Geez, who's handwriting is this. It's not even legible."

Max calmly snatched the paper from his hands and tucked it back into its place. She didn't know how it got there, but she knew who it was from and she was not having this conversation now.

"C'mon, what is it?"

"It's none of your business is what it is," she smirked it off and walked back toward her office, "You let me know when you need another personal fire put out. Or...a literal fire."

Sitting back down in her desk chair, she silently thanked fate that Stephen's handwriting was both that of a doctor and the result of nerve damage. He usually used magic to write anything now, but, since she was one of the only people who could actually read his writing, he found it more intimate to handwrite things for her. She smiled at the paper in her hands, but was still tense about how close she'd come to finally slipping up.

"You're an amazing guy, Stephen," she spoke softly to the letter, "But I'm just not ready to bring my screwed up family into this. I can't risk that right now. I'm sorry."

She brought the paper to her lips briefly before setting it in her desk drawer and sliding the drawer shut.


	4. Chapter 3: Sleepover

It had been a painfully long day, making up for the nearly six hours of work that Max had missed that morning. She was so thankful that she worked for her own father or she would have been fired so fast today. Dragging her feet down the hallway of the apartment building, shoes in hand rather than worn, she stumbled into her fairly nice penthouse apartment. It was one of the many perks of working closely with Tony Stark. When she walked in to find a man sitting on her couch, she should have been startled or at least a little concerned. However, with her security system, it could only be one person. Stephen sat casually on her sofa, dressed in a dark grey dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled a bit, tucked into black pants, as he read silently.

"You're just letting yourself into my apartment now?"

"You let yourself into my house," he shrugged casually, not turning his attention from his book.

"Actually, your house _lets_ me in."

"That's fair. After all, my being here doesn't bother you."

"Stephen," she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Just because you always know how I feel about something doesn't mean you shouldn't _ask_ me how I feel about it first."

"That doesn't make any sense," he scoffed lightly, looking up at her.

"Forget it. You're already here. How long have you been here anyway?"

"About fifteen minutes. I wrapped up "work" early and I know that you like the idea of coming home to someone, so I thought I'd surprise you."

"I've never mentioned that I-"

"You don't have to."

She paused for a minute dropping her shoes and bag carefully.

"You know, there are pros and cons to having a boyfriend who always knows _exactly_ how I feel. It's cheating."

"Right now, you want company and food. I've provided both. Yes, it's cheating. Is that such a terrible thing?"

Max looked at the previously empty coffee table to see a large tray of fresh sushi and a pot of hot tea.

"Damn you, Strange."

She flopped down on the couch next to him, setting his book aside and wrapping his arm around her own shoulders. Instantly settling against his side and resting her head on his shoulder, she let out a long, calming breath.

"Today sucked."

"This morning was nice," he noted, "But I'm sorry to hear about the rest."

"What kinds of sushi is this?"

"Some eel, salmon, and tuna. I know that those three are your favorites. No crab, of course. Paired with black chai tea with ginger."

"Oh, I love you," she mumbled into his shoulder.

The words came so naturally to her that she didn't give them a thought, but they echoed in Stephen's mind for a long moment. She'd never said that before. Neither of them had really used the term "love" yet, trying to make sure that things were relaxed and slow if they needed to be. His thoughts seemed completely consumed by that one thought. She _loved_ him. A smile broke out on his face without another thought, and he pulled her in closer to him to kiss her forehead. Max's tired mind was still set on food at the moment, but tension from the day faded out of her shoulders when his arms wrapped tighter around her.

"Where'd you go for sushi this fresh? I can't find a decent place nearby."

"Well...uh, Japan."

"You brought me my favorite sushi fresh from _Japan?"_

"I'm pretty fantastic."

Sitting up a bit straighter, Max grabbed a pair of chopsticks from beside the tray of food and used them to put one of the eel rolls into her mouth.

"Mmm…" she hummed happily as her eyes shut for a moment of culinary bliss, "That's so good. Just what I needed."

She paused for a moment, briefly remembering Stephen's unfortunate aversion to chopsticks. It wasn't that he didn't like them. They were just exceptionally difficult for him. With a playful, sweet smile, she grabbed another piece of sushi, this time offering it to him.

"Here. Try it."

She'd hoped that her action registered as a cute and sweet gesture and not a clear response to his previous struggles with sushi. To her delight, it did. He matched her own smirk. Max was sure that he hadn't meant to seem incredible seductive in taking the food from her chopsticks, but he was effortlessly successful.

"This…" she remarked, gesturing to all of him with the bamboo sticks in her hand, "This isn't fair."

"You gestured to all of me."

"Yup. Because all of you is my current problem. It's _criminal_ to look like that in a shirt that tight," she groaned in a slightly irritated frustration.

"And here I thought you were trying _not_ to encourage my ego."

"I'm not saying your appearance makes you any less of a giant nerd, Merlin."

"There it is."

She grinned proudly before feeding him another piece of sushi, which he happily accepted. In turn, her tea lifted itself into her hand for her. She couldn't help but to giggle at how odd the two probably looked together.

The credits rolled slowly as the movie Max had put in came to an end. Max was slowly drifting off to sleep against Stephen's side again, but he, sadly, had to shake her slightly to wake her up.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Sweetheart," he mumbled into her hair, "But it's late and I should go. For that, I need my arm back."

"Nooo…" she fussed, drawing his arm tighter around her, "Don't go."

"It's late."

"I don't care," she mumbled, turning to bury her face further into his chest, "I don't work tomorrow. Is the world in danger?"

"No. For now, everything's fine."

"Then you can't have your arm back."

"Come here," he smirked, scooping her small frame up in his arms before standing from the couch.

Completely trusting him, she just snuggled in closer, unphased by being up off the ground. Stephen carried Max down the open hallway into her room and laid her down gently on her large bed, trying to contain a laugh as she still refused to let go of him.

"You win. I'll stay," he assured her, "But you have to get some sleep."

"Fine…" she grumbled, releasing him.

She thought for a moment before sitting up and climbing right back off the bed. She walked into her large closet and grabbed a duffel bag from the corner. She set the bag on the corner of her bed, unzipped it, and pulled out a pair of men's lounge pants.

"Here."

She tossed them to Stephen, who was still staring intensely at the bag of men's clothing she happened to have in her apartment.

"Should I be concerned about that?"

"Oh, no no no!" she laughed, realizing how that must look, "A while back, Tony had a minor crisis and crashed on my couch for two days. He just really didn't want to be at the tower after...a lot was going on. Since then, I got this bag ready for him, in case he needed to stay here again. He hasn't needed it. It still might be of some use after all."

"And this kit doesn't include a shirt?" he snarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it does," she stated casually, "I'm just not offering it. I have a lot to gain from you not having one."

"You're _terrible._ "

"I prefer to see it as... _prioritized._ "

With a smirk and a shrug he accepted what little he was offered, walking toward her connected bathroom to change.

"Oh, and...how terrible would it be to get that shirt wrinkled up?"

"I prefer using magical shortcuts to actually ironing, so not terrible. Why do you ask?"

"Awesome. It's a trade for the pants."

"You're terribly proud of yourself right now, aren't you?" he huffed, watching her smirk widen.

He unbuttoned the shirt and slid it off before handing it to her.

"Pleasure doing business with you. You can change out here. I'm gonna shower."

She walked past him into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Stephen took a long look at the pants in his hand.

"Well, Tony," he smirked, "Just another reason for you to hate me one day."

After he changed, he sat quietly on the end of the bed, deep in thought. Tony probably would hate him for this all one day. It's not like he sought the billionaire's approval by any means, but he never wanted animosity between them. Yet, here he was, with Tony's daughter, in Tony's daughter's apartment, and now in Tony's clothes. This was going to be a long talk when it inevitably caught up with them. For now, he was distracted by the bathroom door opening. A split second after, he was infinitely more distracted by the sight of Max dressed in the long men's shirt. _His_ shirt. He held a hand out toward her and, as she took it, used it to draw her over close to where he sat. Placing his hands on her hips and resting his head against her, he took a deep calm breath.

"How are the pants?" she wondered.

"Short."

"It's not my fault you're a tree," she chuckled, running her fingers through the hair at the back of his head.

"You smell good."

Her laugh was nothing short of adorable to him. He stood slowly, not yet letting go of her waist. She reached past him into the bag and then leaned back to lightly shove a still packaged toothbrush and toothpaste against his chest.

"I guess you'll have one here now."

He kissed her forehead and walked toward the bathroom. Looking in the still slightly fogged mirror, he just now noticed the smile on his face. He hadn't even realized that it had stayed there so long. Looking down at the toothbrush in his hand, he took another moment to realize a new point in their relationship. Now she had admitted to loving him _and_ he had a toothbrush at her apartment. Sure, it was a small thing, but...he'd really never had this small gesture in any other relationships. Sure, others had claimed to love him. At one point, he knew Christine probably truly did. However, this felt so different. This was something more long-term than he'd had before. He could easily get used to this.

When he walked back into the bedroom, Max was already curled up in a burrito of blankets half asleep. She'd folded down the comforter on the side opposite her in invitation. Traditionally, he knew she wasn't at the point where "sleeping together," for lack of any other non-explicit term, was out of the question. However, she'd made an exception for them sharing a bed when they'd both realized that she slept far more soundly and restfully when he was with her. As quietly as he could, which was nothing short of silent, he climbed into the bed, laying back after snugging the blankets closer around Max. In a moment, she had turned over and shifted to lay her head on his chest and snuggle into his side. Lightly wrapping his arms around her, he placed a kiss on her forehead once more.

"It's just like a sleepover party," she mumbled into his chest, "But...muscley."

"A what?"

"A sleepover. When your parents used to let friends spend the night at your house as a kid. Except...this is different and my dad would freak out."

"I never had those when I was young."

"Yeah...me neither," she yawned.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart."

She tiredly hummed in response, fading rapidly into a safe, comfortable sleep. When her breathing slowed and deepened to signify that she was asleep, he spoke to her softly once more.

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 4: Demons Before Coffee

"One, two, three…" Max counted off silently to herself as she scooped coffee grounds into the machine.

The scent of hot, fresh coffee started to fill the kitchen, happily breathed in deeply by a sleepy Max, as she stretched the last bits of sleep out of her stiff limbs. Pulling all of the essentials for breakfast out of the fridge, she set about to make the best breakfast for two that she could, which didn't mean a lot aside from omelettes. Breakfast was never her strongest point of cooking. As she hummed quietly, another sound faintly reached her ears. Stopping her humming to listen closer, she identified the other sound as a loud grumbling from down the hallway.

"Stephen?" she called softly down the hall, walking that way.

The bedroom door was usually kept open, which allowed her to see Stephen tossing and turning violently, a thin sheet of sweat covering his skin, as he mumbled incoherently. Moving closer, she could see the pained expression on his face. He was terrified. Objects around the room shook violently, some falling to the floor and some simply stuck in midair. The room itself seemed distorted and unreal, as though she were the one in the bad dream and not him. For a moment, the sheer chaos of the room unsettled her, but she immediately pushed the feeling aside, setting her mind to her main priority.

"Stephen!" she called to him again, placing her hands on his shoulders, firm enough to be noticed, but gentle enough not to startle him or make it worse. Even while he was asleep, she didn't fully know what he was capable of, so it was better so be safe. When there was no change, she threw said safety out the window. She easily climbed up over him, placing a knee on either side of his waist. One hand grabbed his and her other hand went to his face, keeping his head from shaking any more.

"Stephen!"

With a deep, rasping breath, his eyes shot open with a panicked expression. He looked around frantically, before his sight settled on Max.

"Hey, hey," she cooed softly, rubbing her thumb across his cheek, "Come back to me, baby."

Realization sunk in when he moved to prop himself up on his elbows. Max gently moved back further, giving him a bit more room.

"I'm...sorry…" he gasped out, "I'm sorry. I'm-"

"Hey, easy. Don't you dare apologize for this."

Sitting up completely, he quickly snaked his arms around Max, pulling her closer and burying his face into her neck. He tried to control his breathing, but his entire body was shaking too hard for him to focus.

"Shhh…" Max hushed sweetly, running her hands over his shoulders and up the sides of his neck and back a few times.

The gesture was simple, but effective. He focused intently on the dainty hands on his shoulders, taking in deeper, more focused breaths, each of which smelled distinctly like her.

"Vanilla," he thought to himself, using the thought to clear out others.

"Look at me," she insisted, gently tilting his head back, "It's just a dream. It's over. You're okay. We're okay."

In another moment, he'd sufficiently calmed down, as the shaking dissipated back down to just his hands.

"I'm...very sorry," he sighed, "Did I wake you?"

"No," she smiled softly, hoping the sight would cheer him up, "I was up already."

He nodded weakly, happy that this wasn't the first thing she'd started the day with.

"I made you some coffee. Medium roast with cinnamon."

The combination of her sweet voice and the promise of coffee brought him out of his daze, as his eyes really focused back to reality.

"That sounds...perfect."

Honestly, she was just filled with questions at the moment, but, if he was going to tell her about it, he would do so in his own time. For now, she let a normal thing like coffee act as an anchor, pulling the two away from the problem and back to morning.

"But first," he asked, looking at the cooling sweat still lingering on his arms, "Can I have the use of your shower?"

"Of course."

She easily climbed back off of his lap, standing beside the bed. As he stood and was about to head toward the bathroom, he paused, turning toward Max and putting a hand on her arm.

"Thank you."

She placed a gentle peck on his lips in reply, noting that he seemed to calm even more at the gesture.

"Go wash up. I believe I still promised Sunday breakfast."

Stephen let the hot water pour over his face, providing some tangible anchor to his environment. He couldn't tell which part he hated more: the fact that he'd let everything build up so much that it affected him so terribly or the fact that he'd let Max see this broken, weaker side of him. He never wanted her to see just how heavy the weight was, but it had only been a matter of time. The most surprising thing was that it didn't bother her or, if it did, she didn't show it. She had stayed calm and steady, perhaps knowing that calm and steady were the exact things he'd needed from her. Now that he thought about it, not one strange or bizarre thing that his life ever threw at her phased her. She was never scared and never weirded out by any of it. With each new change, she took in in stride, accepting it readily as what it was: another part of his crazy, often unexplainable life. The house, the magic, the nightmares, and not even the sentient Cloak of Levitation ever bothered her in the slightest. He was beginning to think that the thing he understood least in his life might just be Margaret Stark.

As he looked in the mirror, he closely examined the dark stubble growing in on his face. It didn't look terrible, but, for a perfectionist like he was most days, it would have to go. He looked down to his hands, watching them shake even more violently than usual. Well, that was out of the question. The scruff would have to stay for now.

"Oh, great," he grumbled.

A gentle knock on the door pulled his attention away.

"Come in, if you want," he offered, double checking the towel securely around his waist to avoid any further embarrassing moments for today.

Max slowly opened the door, stepping in with the same duffel bag in hand from yesterday. Setting it on the toilet lid by the sink, she pulled out a small shaving kit.

"I wasn't sure, but I thought i'd offer it," she shrugged.

"Thank you, but...I can't."

"I bought all this stuff for days like this. It's no pro-"

"No, I mean I _can't._ "

She looked at the fierce trembling in his hands, taking one of them into both of her hands and gently massaging at the wrist.

"Still kinda anxious?"

"Uh...yeah."

He took a silent moment to enjoy the relaxing pressure on his wrist, marvelling at how steady and careful she was.

"Well...can I help?"

"With what? Shaving?"

"Mmhm," she nodded, "I don't mean to seem weird or anything, but I'm pretty good at it."

"Okay, now I just have questions."

"Alright, so Tony's one of my best friends," she explained, "He comes to me as a complete wreck most of the time. One time recently, he hurt his arm pretty badly in a fight. It was in a sling for a few weeks at least. Not wanting my friend, boss, and father to look completely homeless for a public event coming up, I learned how I could help. I'm no professional stylist, but it turns out that it's not very hard and I really enjoy it. It's relaxing to me. Is...is that weird?"

"Really? You're asking _me_ if something's weird?" he chuckled, "It's sweet, sure. Thoughtful, but not weird."

"So?"

"So, yes. Please."

"Here," she sighed, hopping up to sit on the edge of the vanity next to the sink.

She filled the sink with some hot water and got to work. As she gently applied the shaving foam to his face, he couldn't help but to watch her, finding himself once again mesmerized by her simple, normal actions. It was the small things she did that always fascinated him the most. The way she got way too excited about things before she'd start talking too fast and using her hands to further convey meaning. The way she hummed when she buzzed around the kitchen while cooking. The way that she cradled hot drinks in two hands and sipped at them slowly. The way that she could put her natural introverted tendencies aside when she had to, to help people that sometimes she didn't even know or like, just because she cared so damn much about people and about helping. His new favorite was definitely becoming the way her eyes become so fixated on him as she gently drug the razor over his skin.

"You _are_ very good at this," he agreed.

"I have to be careful though," she sighed.

"Why's that?"

"I could easily cut the razor on cheekbones like that."

Her teasing joke resulted in a small smile spreading across her face. He let out a light chuckle, trying very carefully to not move his face too much to distract her. When she was finished, she took a wet washcloth to wipe off any excess foam. She followed that up with a hot, dry towel to gently dry his face, before running her fingers over the now smooth skin on either side of his beard.

"All done. How's it look?"

"Well…" he cleared his throat a bit, looking in the mirror, "I'm going to need you to do that every time from now on."

"That's good then," she chuckled, "And that's really not a bad deal. I'll do it any time you want."

She moved on from his face to reach back into the bag and pull out a comb, working quickly and skillfully to put his messy, post-shower hair back in order. She memorized what look he liked to maintain, so it wasn't difficult for her in the slightest.

"There you go. Devilishly handsome as ever."

"Kiss me," he requested, looking up at her slightly elevated place on the sink.

Without question, she gently ran her fingers along his jaw and leaned in to place a slow soft kiss on his lips.

"It's official," he noted afterwards, in a playful tone, "I've finally found someone who is way too good for me and somehow stays with me anyway."

"I could have told you that, genius," she smirked with a wink.

She used his shoulders for balance as she hopped down from her seat, placing another kiss on the side of his face before walking out.  
"I'm gonna need my shirt back," he called after her.

She gave him her best supervillain laugh in response.

He walked into the kitchen shortly after, dressed in his own clothing once more, minus the stolen shirt. Allowing himself another moment to stare, he watched as Max hummed and danced around the kitchen, preparing breakfast for two, all in his oversized shirt. It was this particular moment that, if he wasn't sure before, he was sure now. He loved this woman.

"There you are," she beamed at him, "Have a seat. I'll fix your coffee."

Max's kitchen was fairly open, with a half wall being the only thing dividing it from the living room. The "L" shaped partial wall had a segment with stools on both sides, allowing it to double as the kitchen table. Almost as soon as Stephen sat down, a mug of coffee and a plate with a fresh omelette were set in front of him.

"Ta da!"

After setting her own food down, the two were _finally_ able to enjoy a meal together.

After breakfast, Stephen jumped at the chance to clear the dishes before Max got up, having felt a little helpless that morning. Not that he minded when Max wanted to help with something. He just wanted to return the favor in what ways he could. As he did that, Max disappeared down the hallway for a minute, returning later in a pair of dark jeans and a black Nirvana t-shirt. She handed him his shirt back.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"I can't say that it was much of a sacrifice to watch you dance around in my clothes. You clearly look much better in them than I do."

He slid the shirt on over his arms, but Max stopped him after that, silently stepping in to button the shirt herself.

"You know, I _can_ do some things on my own."

"Oh, I know," she sighed, "But me helping you isn't for your benefit. I just really like it. It's...stable, I guess. Normal."

She buttoned the shirt, straightened the collar, and re-rolled the sleeves neatly a few times.

"I get that," he agreed, before a pause, "Maggie...about this morning…"

"If you apologize for that nightmare one more time, I might smack you."

"Can I say thank you, then?"

"For what?"

"For taking it so well when anyone else might have freaked out."

"You know, you're so good at what you do that I sometimes forget how new you are at all this."

"Excuse me?" he huffed with a raised eyebrow.

"I just mean that it's cute."

"Cute?"

"Cute that you think, even for a second, you're the only hero to deal with all of this. To be woken up by the terrors they've dealt with."

"This is a bit different from-"

"Is it?" she cut him off, "Stephen, you're an amazing man. You've seen and dealt with more than anyone else would ever be able to handle. Honestly, it's ridiculous how much grace and patience you have to handle everything life throws at you. You shouldn't apologize for moments when all of that catches up with you."

He was silent for a moment, watching the delicate hand tracing up and down his arm.

"Everyone has their own demons, Strange," she went on, "Yours might be more literal than most, but everyone has them. I've seen this so much that I have to remind myself of what it all means. I've been around this tangled web for so long. I've woken up to screaming more times than I can count. I've had grown men, warriors, soldiers, "gods" crumble to pieces in front of me, because, dammit, sometimes the weight of the world is just too much! So, I guess what I'm saying is...don't you ever _ever_ apologize to me when that weight catches up with you. I know what I signed up for when I met you, and I don't regret that for a _second!_ "

"It is," he sighed quietly, "It's...heavier than I thought."

"Then it's a damn good thing you don't have to carry it alone, isn't it?"

He pulled her close to his chest to simply hold her. Immediately relaxing into the embrace, she nuzzled into his chest slightly and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"You're right. I am still getting used to this. Sometimes...I'm so new to this that I forget that you aren't."

"I want to help more," she admitted, "But I just can't. I can't help fight your demons. All I can do is be here after the fight's over. It feels so helpless."

He thought for a moment, before remembering.

"We can't destroy our demons. We can only learn how to live above them. You help me do just that. That's more than I can ever ask of you, but you don't hesitate. You have no idea how important you are to me."

As she pulled away, a single tear rolled down her face. He quickly brushed it away from her face and smiled down at her.

"Let's start by taking a well earned day, huh?"

She nodded in agreement, letting her smile return to her face.

"I've got some ideas for today that I think you're going to like," he grinned.


	6. Chapter 5: Close Call

Leave rustled quietly and cold autumn air burned slightly at Max's heaving lungs. Her feet carried her as fast as they could through the seemingly endless forest. Ducking behind a large tree, she leaned against the trunk and took the moment to catch her breath and look around to see if she had been pursued. With no sign of being followed, she took off once more, making a wide circle back around from where she had started running some time ago. Slowing down to a silent creep when she got close enough, she peered through the trees toward the clearing where this had all started. In the clearing, the blanket was still laid out, with the books and remainder of the food from lunch still sitting patiently where it had all been left. That's when she spotted him. The deep red tunic stood out against the green of the forest. He hadn't yet spotted her, as he also watched the blanket and crouched in waiting.

"So, you're waiting for me to break and return first, huh?" she thought to herself, "Fat chance. I got you now."

Slowly creeping around the tree line, she planned her attack. She'd sneak up behind him and catch him off guard. As she approached, knees crouched and ready to spring, he vanished from the tree line.

"Shit!" she hissed to herself.

Looking around frantically to spot him again, she forgot to look in the most crucial direction: behind her. She let out a gasped shriek as arms suddenly grabbed her from behind, hoisting her into the air. Her legs kicked, but her arms were trapped at her sides. She was unable to escape. The chase was over. She'd lost. Her startled shriek faded into cackling laughter as she finally worked herself free and dropped to land back on her feet. Spinning around suddenly, she smacked him on the chest.

"You cheated, you jerk!"

"You never laid out the rules, only the game," Stephen laughed, clearly proud of himself, "And...what was it you bet again?"

He spent a moment pretending to think about it, before quoting her own words back to her.

"Ah, yes. It was something like "You'll have to catch me first," wasn't it? And the prize was…"

"If you caught me, I'd stay for dinner this time," she finished in defeat.

"And I caught you."

"It doesn't count!" she protested, "I should have won fair and square!"

"Since this is neither "fair" nor "square," I was thinking pasta."

Walking back into the clearing toward the blanket, she sat back down with a huff. He stood over her for a moment longer, still prepared to gloat about his small victory.

"I was thinking pasta."

"You know," she sighed overdramatically, "Sometimes I think you only keep me around to cook for you."

"Well…" he shrugged, "That's not the _only_ reason."

"Jerkface."

She reached into the lunch cooler she'd brought out and threw the first object she grabbed at his chest. She wasn't altogether surprised when it stopped in midair before hitting him, and he easily grabbed it. The satisfaction of throwing it was enough.

"Did...did you just throw a sandwich at me?"

"Maybe."

He laughed at her pathetic declaration of frustration, causing her to laugh as well.

"Next time, you might try throwing the-"

His voice suddenly cut off as his expression dropped and he turned to look over his shoulder. His expression had hardened and he stared off intently. Max climbed back up onto her feet to step up beside him.

"Stephen? What's wrong?"

"There's someone in the house."

Her face lit up in hope that it was a good sign. Maybe, if they were lucky, there wasn't imminent danger.

"Is Wong back?" she asked, hope evident on her face.

"No."

Without another word, Stephen took off to the direction of the door. Max followed closely after him without a second thought. They reached the beginning of the forest, where the door seemed to hang in the air, surrounded by nothing. As they stepped through into the Sanctorum, Max quietly closed the glass doors, leaving the seemingly endless forest closed behind them. Stephen quietly stepped closer to the railing leading down to the first floor entry, gesturing for her to stay behind.

"Not a chance," she whispered, still keeping in step at his heels.

"Maggie, stay out of sight," he insisted again, signalling in another direction.

For a moment, the signal confused her, until she realized that it wasn't for her. In a flash of red, she was snuggly grabbed and pulled into the side hallway, safe from the intruder. She struggled against the cloth relic, but its hold didn't falter.

"C'mon," she hissed quietly, "It could be dangerous."

"Keep her safe," Strange told the cloak, before proceeding down the stairs.

Stephen raised his hands in front of him, watching as circular runes appeared around them in a defensive shielding. As the intruder stepped further into the entryway, Stephen drew one of his hands back, slinging it forward suddenly to launch the energy toward the feet of the uninvited guest. When it made contact with the floor, Strange jumped over the railing, landing on the stairs in the entry.

"WOAH!" the young hero shouted, jumping back from the sizzling energy that landed in front of him, "Doc, it's me!"

"Oh," Stephen realized, casually dropping the energy and losing his tense attack position, "Afternoon, Mr. Parker."

"I just...the door was open...I didn't mean to-" the red and blue clad guest stuttered, a bit taken back by the sudden flash that seared the ground about a half an inch from him.

"No, it's fine. Is there something I can help you with?"

Strange's now casual demeanor caused the situation to diffuse with ease.

"Oh, I'm _definitely_ knocking next time!" Spiderman chuckled, "But I just wondered if you'd seen someone."

"Well that depends on who it is you're looking for. Perhaps I can help."

"See, I was looking for Max Stark," he explained, "Her dad...kinda has GPS on her phone, so I tapped into it when I couldn't find her. It got to about a block from here before freaking out and now there's no signal or sign of her. Since this place is a satellite dead zone, I thought maybe she came by here."

"And why exactly are you tracking her?" Stephen raised an eyebrow in question, humor evident on his face at Peter's odd situation.

"It's not like a weird thing! I swear! Mr. Stark and I couldn't reach her and she wasn't at her apartment, so he got kinda worried and sent me to look in the last place we knew where she was."

"To answer your question, yes. She came by just a short while ago. She was here asking something about potential energy and she wanted to know if I had any information or an opinion regarding the use of untapped energy source. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Oh, yeah," Peter nodded, "She's been working like crazy to help Mr. Stark with a new clean energy project for the company. Maybe she's doing some research."

"I'm afraid I couldn't help her. But...now that I think of it, her phone might have been thrown off by the house."

He hated lying to Peter, but as long as Max asked him to keep their personal relationship private, he didn't see any other option.

"I must've just missed her," Peter accepted, "She's probably back at her place working. I won't bother her then. Thanks, Doc!"

"Oh, Peter," Strange stopped him before he left, "I highly doubt Tony wants my opinions interfering with this project. Maybe it's best if we leave this here between us. I don't want him to worry about her coming by."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Let me know if there's anything else I can do."

"You're the best, Doc," the boy thanked him, heading back out the door.

As soon as the front door closed, Stephen took a deep breath and turned back around to head up the stairs. He watched as Max leaned around the corner to look, with the Cloak leaning out as well just above her.

"Thanks…"

"You know I don't like doing that," he sighed, "Peter's a good kid and he trusts me. Now, I lied to his face."

"I know. We knew this wouldn't be easy, but-"

"But is this worth it? I don't see why you're so determined to deceive people about this. He's your _friend,_ Maggie!"

"I know, I know! I'm just not ready to deal with them getting involved in this!"

"Involved? This isn't about them. This is about _us._ "

She crossed her arms and rubbed them nervously.

"Are you happy?"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"With this. Are you happy? Do you want this?"

"Of course I'm happy, Stephen. You know that I care about you."

"Then why does their matter so much? Why can't-"

"A little while longer. Please!" she stopped him, "I know it's hard, but I can figure this out. I just need more time. I'll make it work."

"More time?" he huffed quietly, "The last few months weren't enough time to say "Hey, I met someone"? What else do you need?"

"I'm scared, alright?" she admitted, "I'm scared that bringing everyone else into this is going to screw it up. My family's not exactly the most normal and stable. It's just...we have this perfect thing. I don't want it to change. It means too much to me."

"I understand, Sweetheart," he spoke gently, placing his hands on her arms to uncross them, "If this is what you really want, I'll do it. Just make _sure_ it's what you want."

"It is...at least for now," she mumbled, a bit unsure of herself.

He stepped forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Please, consider telling them," he pleaded.

"They won't be happy about it," she reminded him.

"Maybe not, but we can change their minds."

She shook her head slightly.

"Clearly, you don't know Tony Stark then. He won't just drop this. I don't want him to be upset about this, but...I also don't want to give it up. Why does it make such a difference to you whether or not they all know?"

"Maggie, you know me. You know what my life is like and you know the people in it. You're a part of my life, whether anyone likes it or not. It doesn't bother you in the slightest that I have no part in yours? The only thing I've ever done in your life is lie to the people that care about you."

"That's not…" she couldn't think of a good excuse as she spoke, "It won't stay that way. I can figure this out. I promise. Please, I just need a little more time."

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed, "But sooner or later, they _will_ find out. They deserve to hear it from us before finding out the hard way."

"How are you so sure?"

"The funny thing about secrets is that they don't stay that way."

She nodded weakly once more, leaning forward seeking some sort of support and comfort.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," he reassured her, pulling her into his arms, "For now, we don't have to think about it."

"Thank you, Stephen. For everything."


	7. Chapter 6: Surprise

"Morning, Tony," Max chimed, walking into the workshop.

Tony looked up at her, lifted the welding mask off of his face, and gave a half smile.

"Hey, Mags."

"Have a good weekend?"

"Uhh...you're looking at it," he shrugged, gesturing around at the messy work areas.

"Well, nothing's on fire today, so that seems good. I brought breakfast. It's in the kitchen. I also took the liberty of pushing today's meetings back a bit to give us more time for a game plan. That sound good?"

Tony gave her an odd look, causing her smile to falter slightly.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

He stared for a moment longer before using the tool in his hand to point at her.

"Something's off about you lately," he noted, "You look different and you're happy all the time. You stop wearing makeup?"

"I did, yeah. Is it...bad?"

"Nope. I think you look fine. I'm just wondering what the big change was. I guess it's been sometime in the last few months. That's when all this happened."

"Well, nothing really changed much."

"No, something definitely changed. I mean, years of being here by the crack of dawn and you're late a few times a week now. You got a smile stuck on your face every time I see you. Now, you, the makeup addict, have thrown in the towel on all that."

After shuffling awkwardly for a moment, Max shrugged.

"Things are just really looking up, I guess. Maybe I'm a bit more distracted than I realized."

"Hey, you want fresh air? I do."

"Uh...sure."

"Walk with me."

He stood from his stool and walked toward the elevator as she followed nervously behind him. As the elevator started to rise to the top of the tower, Tony sighed.

"Friday, hold up here for a minute."

The elevator came to a stop as Tony turned to look at Max.

"I give. What aren't you telling me, kid?"

"Nothing, other than I'm weirded out by being trapped in an elevator."  
"That's not it. I might not know everything that's going on with you, and I don't have to, but I know something's off. Don't look at me like I don't."

"I don't know what to say. I-"

"It's a guy. Isn't it? Wait. Don't answer that. I already know it is."

"Yeah…" she sighed after a long pause, "It's a guy."

"Knew it. Who is he?"

Max was surprised when her father's expression changed to show hints of happiness and excitement for her, rather than concern.

"Where'd you meet him? Why don't I know him yet?"

"Okay, slow down on the questions," she stopped him, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything about it sooner, okay. It's been a little while, but...I'm not ready to bring him into all of this yet."

"All of what? Your family?"

"I don't know if you know this, but this life...it's _weird_ and it's crazy and it's a lot to handle. I want things to work with this guy, so...we're sorta building a good foundation before tossing in everything else."

"Ease him into it gently, huh?"

"Something like that."

"Hey, I get it. I just want to make sure you're alright."

The elevator started to move upwards once again.

"You really like this guy, huh? I mean, to work this hard at keeping things normal."

"Yeah, Tony," she smiled a bit, "I _really_ like him."

"She still won't tell anyone, then?" Wong asked, not bothering to look up from the stack of books as he walked over to the shelf and began placing them in the proper places with care.

"How could you tell?" Stephen grumbled.

"You're pacing."

Stephen looked down at himself to see that he was, indeed, pacing.

"I can't help that," he groaned in frustration, "I hate waiting here. I'm already at the point where I need something to go wrong with the world, so I can focus on fixing that instead of the endless waiting for anything to change with her family."

Wong watched him silently as his pacing continued and he began to rant, as he always did when he was stuck on a problem or bored.

"I can't stand it," he continued, "I can't stop thinking about her. Everywhere I look, I hope to see her there. When she's gone I just count the hours until I can see her again. It's not fair. She's already worked her way into every part of my mind and my life and...her own family doesn't even know about me. I'm just isolated to one corner of her life."

"You're thinking too much," Wong suggested, sliding another book into place calmly.

"I know that. I can't stop. She's driving me completely insane."

"So, you love her."

"Is it that obvious? Is it even possible to know this soon?"

"You're acting like a complete fool, so yes. It's obvious."

"Thank you, Wong, for the real vote of confidence," Stephen snarked dryly, "How am I even supposed to respond to this. She just wants me to wait until _maybe_ she can figure it out. This isn't rocket science. It's not magic. It's just telling people that you're seeing someone. I don't understand it!"

As he tensed his fists by his sides, books toppled off of the shelves suddenly. With a silent sigh, Wong continued on, going around to place them all back again.

"Maybe...she doesn't want people to know for a different reason," Stephen wondered, "She's an adult. Her father's approval shouldn't be this big of a problem. What if...what if she just doesn't want to be seen with me? What if she doesn't want people to know because she's ashamed of us? Or embarrassed? Am I embarrassing?"

"To her, no," Wong answered simply, "To me…"

He gave a vague shrug and a nod before continuing around the library.

"Thanks," Stephen huffed in flat sarcasm, "You're a great inspiration."

He stopped pacing for a moment when a thought occurred to him.

"People don't like me, do they?"

"No."

"Alright," Stephen nodded, burying the disappointment, "That was...blunt."

"All the more reason to hold on to this one. She does."

"Then what's she so afraid of?"

It was simply safer not to speculate and encourage the destructive direction that Stephen's train of thought was heading. Suddenly, Stephen's face lifted a bit, lighting up with an idea or revelation.

"Oh, no," Wong shook his head, "I don't like that face."

"That's it!" Stephen realized, ignoring Wong's objections, "I just have to show her that she doesn't have to worry. Without telling anyone about us, I just have to find a way in. If I can get along with her friends and family, she'll realize that we can tell people and that there's nothing to worry about. It's great!"

"Reconsider," Wong insisted

"What? Why?"

"We _just_ agreed people don't like you."

"People used to love me."

"You paid them."

"Not all of them!" Stephen defended, "I was charming. I just need them to like me enough that she'll realize there's nothing to worry about."

"It's a bad idea, Stephen."

"That's never stopped me before."

"This isn't going to end well," Wong grumbled, shaking his head and choosing to return his full attention to the books and away from the walking disaster still pacing the room.

"Where to start…" Stephen wondered,

It had been a few days since Max heard from Stephen and, honestly, she was starting to really worry about it. Maybe he had been more upset about the whole secret business than she'd realized. She picked up her phone to check for any calls or messages, just once more, knowing full well that she'd probably check it again in five minutes. She leaned back into her desk chair with a huff, staring daggers into her blank phone.

"Dammit!" she fussed after a minute, losing her willpower and grabbing the device.

She quickly punched in the number and waited impatiently for it to dial and connect to his phone. It wasn't until it went to voicemail that she started to get really concerned. Stephen had never missed a call from her before.

"Hey, it's me," she spoke to the answering machine, trying to sound as happy as she could, "I haven't heard from you in a while. I just wanted to see if everything was okay. Call me, alright?"

He voice caught in her throat, causing her to pause for a second.

"I miss you."

She dropped the phone into her lap and let out a deep breath.

"This is what I didn't want," she reminded herself, "Great, Mags, you scared him off. You-"

She couldn't even finish the words. The very idea that Stephen was mad at her or didn't want to talk to her stung more than she would have ever thought it would.

"There's an explanation," she tried to convince herself, "He's just...busy. That's it. He's off who knows where, saving the day. There's no cell service in a lot of other dimensions."

And that marked the record for the most pathetic excuse she'd ever given herself.

"Miss Stark," Friday's voice chimed in.

"Yeah, Friday."

"Mr. Stark is asking for you in the lab."

"Tell him I'll be right up."

"Yes, Miss. It also seems we have company."

With a shrug, Max tucked her iPad under her arm and made her way to the lab. She entered without paying too much attention, until she walked into a wall of floating red fabric outside the door. She froze in shock, looking up at the cloak, waiting patiently in the hall.

"What are you doing here?!" she yelled quietly.

The cloak gave her what looked like a vague shrug, unmoving from it's spot. Where the cloak was, its master was. She hurried into the lab to find Tony standing by a display of screens, facing away from them and talking to-

"Doctor Strange," she greeted, "What a surprise."

"Good morning, Miss Stark," he responded politely.

"Good news!" Tony chimed in, "Strange agreed to second opinion the whole new energy project that we started."

"Really?"

"I mentioned that you had approached me before about offering an opinion," Stephen noted, "I'll do what I can to help."

"Yeah, what's this about you and Peter not telling me you got Strange to agree to help?"

"Surprise!" she exclaimed weakly.


	8. Chapter 7: Think About It

"I'm gonna follow this surprise up with coffee," Max offered, quickly leaving the room.

"You'd think she'd be happier," Tony noted, "This was her idea anyway."

"Well," Stephen suggested, "She's probably just surprised that I've change my mind and you've agreed to her suggestion."

"That and you weird people out, Strange," Tony shrugged, walking past him casually.

"Charming..." Stephen sighed to himself as Tony left the room, "Make it work, Strange. Make it work."

He stepped out of the lab into the hall, before being grabbed by the arm and pulled off to the side.

"What are you doing here?!" Max hissed quietly, after pulling him into a corner.

"I was going to call first."

"But you didn't! Funny how what worked out," she grumbled, "I said more time. More. I needed _more_ time. This is less time!"

"You said more time before we said anything," he corrected, "And I haven't."

"Then why are you _here_?"

"To offer an opinion of your energy research," he replied calmly.

"That wasn't a real thing. That was a lie you came up with to keep Peter from figuring this all out."

"Yes, it was," Stephen explained, "But Tony heard about it and reached out, thinking that, if you wanted my help and thought it was best, it would be good to agree with you on this. He asked me to come here for you."

"And your job was to say no!" she panicked quietly.

"I considered it," he nodded.

"And here you are."

"Of course. If I can help you, I will. You're so close to figuring this new project out. With help and time, we could-"

"There can't be a "we." Not here," she sighed, "This is just asking for problems."

"Then tell me to leave," Stephen insists, "Tell me you want me to leave, and I will."

"Please, don't do that to me..."

"You're so convinced that I don't fit in your oh-so-busy life!" he scoffed with a dry irony, "But you don't want me out of it. I can't help you. I can't stay away. What do you want me to do?"

"I wanted you to trust me to handle this," she answered.

"And you've made good progress on that then?" he scoffed.

"I started to tell him," she explained, "It's just...complicated."

The dry, bitter laugh stung her, but she shook it off quickly.

"Why? Why can't you let me handle it?"

"I am. I haven't done anything you asked me not to do. I just want to prove to you that we can make it work, easier than you think."

Realization sank in as she crossed her arms and took a deep breath.

"No," she corrected him, "You just wanted to prove that _you_ are right, as usual!"

"I am right!"

"Fine," she shrugged, "Go. Do what you want. I'm telling you, there's no way this ends well."

"Now you're mad at me?"

"What gave me away?" she huffed sarcastically, "Was it my reaction to you being here or my residual anger for you only showing up after I don't hear from you for a week?!"

She started to walk away, before turning back briefly.

"I get what you're _trying_ to do, Stephen. It's not what happened."

"Then what happened? Humor me."

"You took my research and my life and you made it about you. Just like everything else."

He wanted to respond, but words failed him, giving her the escape to leave. Walking back into the lab, he slumped down in one of the stools in front of the numerous monitors. It wasn't long before Tony buzzed back in.

"Max come back around yet?"

"No."

"Where the hell is she?" Tony huffed to himself, "This is her project."

"Perhaps..." Stephen thought out loud, offering anything he could to fix the situation, "I might be the issue here after all. I can offer the best advice I have, to my knowledge, but...something tells me I should go soon after."

"You're not backing out on me yet, Strange," Tony stated, almost pleading, "Your work with untraceable energy signatures is some of the best in the world. If the two of us can't figure this thing out, no one can."

"Margaret can," Stephen corrected, "But, I can offer you some information. The energy source that you're researching isn't self-renewing or self-reliant. There is no form of sustainable energy source that will work for changing the industry on a large scale. One tower can be powered by an arc reactor, sure, but even that isn't self sustaining."

"I think it is," Tony snapped a bit, "The new reactor cores are the first self-sustaining energy in the business. There's no drain or pull from any other sources. Last I checked, that meant it ran itself."

"It's not pulling from sources that you _know_ of. As for your new element, it's not new. Only brought to a new place."

"Run that by me again."

"I'm sorry, Stark, but that element isn't a new creation. Nothing in the universe is ever really new. Something doesn't come from nothing. Even magic doesn't. That element was brought here through your research from another close dimension, suggesting that the arc reactors are drawing from there. It's a new form of clean energy for our world, yes. But we have no way of knowing how it affects other dimensions."

"So, you're suggesting that my arc reactors are what? Magic?"

"Magic is drawn energy from a multiverse. Your arc reactors work the same way. However, if it helps you sleep at night, no. They are not the same thing at all," Strange explained further, "But neither are truly a self-sustaining power. Everything has a cost. It's only a matter of how much energy you are willing to funnel into this dimension and what the effects of that will be. If we can discover that the drain is minimal and harmless to the other dimensions, then you have a clean energy system that works."

"If not? If the draining is causing problems?"

"Then it's back to square one."

"So, you'll help look into it then? If there's even na chance we can make this work, the project could change millions of lives on a global scale," Tony reminded him.

"As much as I wish I could, if it's going to be a problem with Miss Stark, I can't help you," Stephen sighed, "This is her project, isn't it?"

"It is."

"Then thank you for seeing me and good luck," Stephen nodded, walking toward the door.

"She'll get used to the idea," Tony tried to encourage, "Neither of us are a real big fan of "magic" - mostly because it's not really magical - but we could get used to the dimensional energy theories quickly. You gotta help us out, Strange."

"I won't stay against her wish. Her dream, not mine."

"Look, I know you don't know her all that well, but she'll warm up to working with you. I can talk her around."

"Why all the sudden defense, Stark?"

Stephen crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in question, waiting for Tony's excuse.

"I get that we don't get along, Stephen," Tony sighed, sitting down, "But this is a chance to do something right and to help my daughter make a difference that she wants to make. I gotta make it work. Your "magic" is a science that I don't know everything about, so if it can help me then help me!"

"Maybe, she really does just need time to think about this," Stephen noted, mostly to himself, "But there's a reason that she didn't tell you that she came to me about this. I trust that it's a good reason. I'll come back if, and only if, you _need_ my help."

"Before you go..." Tony stopped him again before pausing, "If there _any_ chance that this means there's going to be a dimensional rift opening up on my chest next time I put that suit on?"

"Has that happened yet?"

"No."

"Then let's hope not."

Max looked up from her computer as the door to her office opened. Tony walked in and set a mug of fresh coffee on the desk in front of her.

"What's this?"

"Peace offering."

"Did something happen that you haven't told me about yet?" she asked, skeptically.

"I just wanna talk and you're nicer when you're caffeinated."

"This is true," she shrugged in acceptance, taking a sip of the hot drink, "What's on your mind then? Something wrong?"

"I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but I wanna talk about Strange."

She let out a deep sigh and rolled her eyes slightly.

"Okay, why? Why is everyone suddenly so fascinated by Dr. Strange?"

"Hong Kong."

"That doesn't answer my question, Tony."

"Okay, how about this?" he tried again, "The best neurosurgeon in the world gets into an accident that he should never have survived. After that, instead of retiring on a fortune like I would have, he loses all of his money almost overnight and then vanishes. Later, he shows up in Hong Kong, right after a flash of space tears the sky open and disappears in a second, in a cape. There are off the charts energy readings that I've never seen before, casually hanging around his neck. I haven't seen that kind of energy since that rock in Visions head and now it just turns up with a surgeon one day. You don't want to know more? You're not even the _slightest_ bit curious of what he can do with that...or what he might have already done?"

"You think he's dangerous."

"I think I don't know what to think," Tony admitted, "But whatever he did or does, he figured out some form of energy that most scientists can't even dream of. Not to mention, he also apparently kicks ass and saves the world like a lot of other people we know. I don't agree with him on everything. I don't trust him. But...I want him on our side, if we have a chance to make that happen!"

"You didn't ask him here because I talked to him about the project, did you?"

"Look, we've been trying to work things out with this guy for months. He's all but a recluse. Now, out of nowhere, he agrees to help us with something and wave the white flag."

"You want him on the project so you can make a new friend before Steve does," Max realized in a huff, "Not because you want his help."

"That's not what this is, Mags. Hear me out," Tony pleaded, "This is a good chance to find out more and make sure that someone with this kind of power is gonna be on our side when it counts. That's a chance I wanna take."

"So, you're profiling him then? Because I remember you sending me to meet with him months ago, when you decided that you didn't want anything to do with him."

"I know it was a short talk, but I was under the impression that you two were at least on civil terms," Tony noted, "Why the sudden disdain?"

"I just don't know if trusting the new guy with my main project is a good idea. Is that so awful of me?"

"It wouldn't be so bad if that was the truth. I know you're not telling me the whole story here. What's up? What's keeping you from even _trying_ to like this guy?"

"He's a medical doctor that uses magic to save people. That's what I need to know. That doesn't mean we need to become best friends with every cape wearing new super that falls out of the sky, Tony. He promised when I met with him back then that he would come and help save the day if we needed. What more than that do you want?"

"He could be useful on a more...permanent basis."

"You're looking for new Avengers now? Is that what this is?"

"I don't know yet, Mags. I'm figuring it out."

"That's not gonna work," she scoffed out in a dry laugh, "This isn't a new recruit type situation. He's no soldier and he doesn't strike me as a real team player. This is magic and mysticism and nothing we should get the Avengers involved in."

"It's _science_ ," Tony corrected, "It's a science that could change everything."

"What do you want from me then?" she sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"I want you to maybe give him a try. Let him on the project. Let him help us. We can find out more about him."

"You're the boss, Tony. You do what you want and I'll support it."

"Thank you."

"While we're on the subject," she wondered, "What do you think of him? As a person? What is a guy like that even like?"

"Your basic know-it-all narcissist with unique style and killer facial hair," Tony noted, "It doesn't seem right for me to judge him by that, because...me. He's got other motives, which worries me. I mean, the man sounds like a fortune cookie a good quarter of the time and like a full of himself genius the rest of it. Doesn't make a lot of sense."

"But...do you like him?"

"He seems alright. Just think about it."

Max smiled a bit to herself as Tony left, her smile only widening after the door closed.


	9. Chapter 8:Stay

Max can't say she was shocked when there was a timid knock on the door of her apartment that night. She looked down at herself noting that she probably looked odd with an oversized t-shirt, sweatpants, and a mouth full of takeout, but she shrugged it off. After setting her food aside and brushing herself off, she slowly made her way over to the door.

"Who is it?" she called through the door.

"Who else?" Stephen's voice replied.

She was caught between letting him in and telling him to go away. She decided she'd settle for speaking her mind until she could decide.

"I'm pissed at you!"

"I know, sweetheart. I'm sorry," he replied, "I just...I wanted to help. I hated waiting so much."

"You think I like waiting around for this to blow up in our faces? I'm not thrilled about any of this either, but...you could have at least told me before you showed up."

"I know. We can talk about it now, if you want. Just...let me in."

"I don't wanna talk about it!"

"We can talk about anything else. Anything you want."

"Go home, Stephen," she groaned.

He went silent for a minute, but she could tell that he hadn't moved to leave. Her resolution crumbled at the soft, broken sound.

" _Please…"_

She was still frustrated with him and had no intention of opening the door, but she felt herself reaching for the doorknob anyway. There was a faint click before the door slowly opened. She peered around it, not yet opening it all the way, to see Stephen standing there sadly, in his usual odd attire, holding a small bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Don't shut me out," he pleaded softly.

Her mind screamed at her to close the door, even to just prove a point. Instead, she opened the door the rest of the way and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. With a deep sigh of relief, he held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I want it to work," he muttered.

"Me too."

He was content to just hold her, but she pulled away too soon.

"Did...did you bring me flowers?"

"They're a fairly pathetic apology when I think about it," Stephen noted, shifting awkwardly.

"They're beautiful."

She stepped aside, allowing him to enter. The cloak detached itself and floated near the door, silently protecting the apartment. Stephen handed Max the sad bunch of flowers, as she buzzed into the kitchen to put them in water. He watched her silently, still lingering by the door.

"I'm not mad," she sighed, trying to reassure him.

He didn't make any move to step closer in the room just yet. She walked up to him, gently taking his hands into her small ones before slowly and sweetly kissing his cheek.

"I don't want to be here right now."

"I know that it's hard right now, but we're going to get through-"

His words faded out when she started to laugh a bit.

"Stephen, I didn't mean in this situation," she clarified, "I meant I don't want to be _here_ at my apartment."

"Do you want me to go?"

"Don't. You. Dare."

She leaned forward, still holding his hands while resting her head on his shoulder.

"I just...I wanna go hide from the world somewhere. Just us."

"Well…" he offered, "Come home with me."

She nodded against his chest, before backing up a step. He tilted her chin up and leaned down to kiss her, hoping that she wouldn't reject the affection. When she eagerly returned the kiss, his tension seemed to fade.

"Go get what you need, alright?"

She nodded once more and scurried around the room grabbing her shoes, jacket, and bag. Her keys and phone were quickly grabbed off of the coffee table and tossed into her bag, as she walked back toward Stephen. When she was finished, he'd already opened a gate to his own house. Stepping up through the gate, he turned back and offered a hand.

"Come on."

Max smiled and grabbed his hand, stepping up into his house after him. After a pause, an expectant whistle came back through the gateway before the Cloak of Levitation sped through after them and the gate closed.

In the house, Max still held onto Stephen's hand, following along after him while looking around the hall. Sure, she'd been to his house plenty of times, but the old museum like mansion never ceased to amaze her. He paused at the top of a staircase, shouting down to see if anyone was home.

"Wong?"

There was no answer.

"Is he back?" Max asked.

"He comes and goes," Stephen shrugged, "Doesn't seem to be here now, which means…"

He pulled her in to kiss her again, with a deeper and more desperate kiss.

"...I have you all to myself."

Max's face became dusted with pink across her cheeks. A sight which Stephen was sure he would never get tired of. With a knowing smile, he walked her further up the stairs until they reached the top floor, facing up at the oculus window that was designed in the seal of the Vishanti.

"You said you wanted away from the world?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Oh, I think I would."

He walked up closer to the window, stepping up to place a hand on the cool glass. Max stepped up behind him, looking through at the streets down below them.

"Is this where you go? To get away from it?"

"It is. I find it...calming. Almost isolated."

"Until now?"

With a sweet smile, he turned toward her.

"I suppose so. I never thought the view would be better shared, but it seems it is."

"This place is a sanctuary, Stephen," she pointed out in awe.

"It's a defense and a museum, but I never thought to look at it as an escape."

"Think about it," she mused, "It's a mansion filled with history, knowledge, and possibility. Sure, I guess it can be seen as dangerous or "weird," but to me, this place is a palace."

"I guess, for a perk of a job promotion, it's alright."

"Don't ruin the moment!" she teased.

His hands rested uneasily on her hips as he kissed her again, trying to find some way to convey just how much she meant to him in one kiss. As she always did, he happily melted into him, letting him pull her flush against him to deepen the kiss. She ran her fingers gently through his hair, encouraging him not to pull away from her. When he did inevitably have to break the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers, breathing in her very presence. He knew how beautiful she was, but, seeing her now in his arms, smile illuminated by the bright light of Vishanti, he had a new appreciation for just how beautiful she was. It wasn't just her physical beauty that he was drawn to. He could see her brilliant and caring heart shining through her large hazel eyes as she looked up at him. Everything about this creature in his arms was breathtaking to him. The selfish part of his mind just wanted her to stay there forever, never leaving the sanctuary that she loved so much. He could keep her here, safe, away from the world and its problems. He wanted to hoard her away to never again have to share her with the Avengers or anyone else. Even if she was, he hoped, his, he reminded himself that she was also her own. She had her own life and dreams and goals beyond even these walls. It hurt him more than he'd ever realized that he couldn't be a part of it.

"You're drifting off," Max mentioned, placing a gentle hand on his face, "Come back to me."

"Stay."

She looked at him curiously for a moment, surprised as his request.

"What?"

"Stay. With me. Here."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Not just now…"

"Well, how long do you want me to stay? I have work in the mor-mmph…"

She was cut off when he roughly kissed her again.

"Call off tomorrow. Say you're sick or...anything. Just don't go."

"I can stay for a while, but-...oh, no. Don't give me that wounded puppy face. Don't you dare! Stop it! Stephen, I'm not joking!"

The large soulful blue eyes just continued to look into her, pleading his case for him.

"I can't just…"

WIth a frustrated groan, she shook her head a bit and threw her hands up before letting them smack down against her sides again.

"Okay, fine. But I can't stay too long and I need to go and get some things."

"I'm not so sure," he mentioned, holding her hand to lead her to follow him as he continued further into the house.

They stopped outside a door in the same hallway as Stephen's room. He pushed the door open to reveal a large, comfortable bedroom, already set up for housing guests.

"I wasn't sure if you would say yes to ever spending more time here, so...I was ready just in case."

On the corner of the bed sat a duffel bag, very similar to the one that she had pulled out at her apartment.

"Is that for-...?  
"It only seems fair."

She looked around the ornate room with a smile, but it quickly sank.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"Oh, no, I do. It's just…"

"What?"

"Can't I...stay with you?"

"In all honesty, I was really hoping you would ask that," he admitted, ringing his hands slightly anxiously.

"Is that a yes?" she wondered, placing her hand on his chest.

"Always."

Max left the duffel bag on the corner of Stephen's bed after she had rummaged through it. It was more more extensive than the one that she'd had prepared in that she could probably stay here for a few days, just living in borrowed clothes from Stephen. She used the connected bathroom to wash up for bed.

"Hey," she asked, ducking her head back into the bedroom, "Why doesn't the master bedroom have a full bathroom? It's only a half."

"All of the bathrooms are full bath," Stephen answered, "Step out here."

Max did as he asked, stepping into his room as he closed the bathroom door.

"Bath or shower?" he asked casually.

"Hmm...bath."

With ease, he grabbed the handle and slid it across the door to the other side, leaving no traces that the hardware hadn't been installed on that side to begin with.

"How did…"

He opened the door the other direction now, revealing a much different bathroom. Instead of a traditional bathroom, the room was now a large bathhouse, with smooth stone and candles surrounding a large, in-ground tub of fresh, hot water. The ceiling of the circular room had large glass windows, looking up into a brilliant and star filled night sky that could never have belonged to the view above Bleecker Street. Max gaped at the sight, taking in the surrounding room as she stepped forward into it.

"Is this a bathtub or a pool?!" she laughed, "That's straight up crazy!"

She turned around to look back at him in the doorway, revealing her brilliant smile to him.

"If I'd have known you had _this_ , I would have been here a lot more!" she joked.

"You're welcome to it. There are fresh towels and the water always changes itself out to be clean and hot."

"So...I can use this? Like, now?!"

"Of course."

"This is where you'll find me for the next year or so," she accepted with a content sigh.

"I would offer to join you," he teased with a smirk, "But I know that you have reservations about that kind of-"

It was his turn to be cut off by a kiss as she quickly captures his lips with her own. When she pulled away, one of her hands grabbed his. With the other, she made a beckoning motion with her finger as she backed further into the room, pulling him with her.

"Alright then," he accepted, pushing the door closed behind them.


	10. Chapter 9: Sick Day

Heavy rock began playing as Max's phone vibrated on the bedside table. She groaned lowly and buried her head further into her pillow, willing the abrasive sound to stop. She was comfortably laid out on her stomach, so it was easy for her to prop herself up slightly on her elbows to grab the phone. She read the screen and realization flooded in. She'd forgotten to call Tony and tell her that she couldn't come in that day. She prepared her best "sick" voice and answered the call.

"Hello?" she spoke up groggily, with a rough voice

"Mags, where are you?" Tony asked, awake as ever.

"I'm at home. I meant to call you."

"Geez, you sound awful. Are you alright?"

"I must've come down with something," she explained, "I just got sick, I guess."

"Well, do you want me to come over? I can bring food, meds, whatever you need."

"Thanks, Tony, but I'm fine. I just really need to rest, so I can't come in today. I already went over the schedule and it's a mercifully uneventful day."

"You sure you don't need-"

"Do _not_ come over here," she reemphasized, "I don't need you getting sick too. I'll be back on my feet in no time."

"Well, did you at least go see a doctor?" Tony worried.

Max's response was delayed when her breath caught in her throat. She tried to focus on the call and not be distracted by the slow kisses being placed on her bare back, trailing up from the base of her spine to her neck. She also worked to ignore the hand gently tracing its way up her side. With a small bit of irony, she smirked to herself.  
"Yeah, Tony," she answered into the phone, "I went to go see a doctor last night."

"Alright. Get some rest, Junior."

"Bye."

As she set the phone down, she could hear and feel Stephen chuckling against her shoulder, his beard lightly scraping against the soft skin there.

"You're very proud of yourself, aren't you?" he smirked.

"Don't act like you don't love it."

He smiled into her neck, as his breath gently brushed against her.

"I love _you_."

Max slowly rolled over into his arms, pulling the sheet tighter around her as she did. With a sweet smile, she raised a hand to gently brush against the side of his face. His breath stopped at the sight of her happily laying in his arms, not bothering to care about anything outside of these four walls. Her shining green eyes held more love in them than he believed he would ever deserve, but he greedily accepted it all, leaning down to capture her in a searing kiss. As if deliberately trying to ruin the mood, her phone began to ring loudly once more. Not wanting to break the kiss, Max settled for reaching behind her and swatting it off the side table. It didn't stop the ringing, but the volume seemed lower from the floor. When she did pull away from Stephen, he shifted to place another kiss on her forehead.

"You are so beautiful," he all but gasped.

"You're not so bad yourself, Sorcerer."

She smiled mischievously as she brushed his hair back into place with her fingers. He really did have the most beautiful, intelligent, and caring eyes that she'd ever seen. The incredible amount of knowledge and experience seemed to show through them, serving as a constant reminder of the amazing, impossible things that he had seen and survived. It was odd for her to think about that, looking at him now. He didn't seem like some great warrior or hero or even a famous doctor. Right now, she could just see Stephen. _Her_ Stephen. The man that few other people really got to see. In place of what people saw as some magical, supernatural hero, she just saw a man who cared enough about her to shamelessly bare his scars and brokenness in front of her and accept her when she did the same - if she ever did the thing.

He wasn't wrong when he told her that she was involved in all of his life. She knew so much about him and what he did. He never lied to her or kept his thoughts hidden when she wanted to know what was on his mind. She knew his strengths and weaknesses better than anyone but himself. Yet, in all this, she wasn't sure she'd ever shared hers. She made a point to keep her scars hidden. She was a Stark. Hiding her weaknesses and mistakes was second nature to her. Armoring herself was all too easy. This is why it was so hard for her to realize, before now, what Stephen was trying to do. He hadn't been trying so hard in the relationship because he wanted it to be "normal" or to just work out well. He was doing all of this for her as his way or really letting her in. In exchange, she'd shut him out of nearly every area of her life, to the point of lying to people she cared about. He bared his soul to her and she let the fear of her family's approval keep her from seeing that.

As he gently placed kisses along her face and neck, she drifted into thought, silently tracing the raised web of scarring on his hand and arm. At first, she wouldn't have ever made such an intimate gesture, but, since they grew ever closer, he'd expressed that he trusted her enough to be just that close.

"What is it?" he asked, mild concern lacing his voice as he noticed how distant she was.

"Stephen..." she sighed, "I haven't been entirely honest with you."

"About what?"

"This," she explained, "I...I really meant it when I said that I didn't want to tell anyone because I was afraid it would ruin what we have."

"But that isn't the only reason?"

"I'm scared. Your life is crazy and amazing. Mine isn't. I...I know a lot of superheroes, which sounds cool, but I just spend most of my time as an overpaid secretary. I'm in this insane world, where there are capes and aliens and magic, but I'm just...me. If you were part of all of that, you'd know that it's not worth it."

"You think me being in your life is a waste of my time?"

"When you say it like that...yes."

"Open your eyes, Maggie. Your life is just a different kind of crazy. You negotiate between these modern day titans like it wasn't even a problem for you. Your brilliance and drive to help people is leading projects that change lives. You can walk through this house without a second thought, because what's impossible for some is a normal day to you."

"What do you mean?"

"It's because of your life that you are who you are. No one else would tolerate my life, much less want to be in it. I want you here, but - more than that - I want you to want to be here. It's not about what your life is like. It's about you wanting me in it."

"I really do."

"Then let me in."

"I want to. So much. But...how would I even tell my family about all this?"

"It's easy. We've decided to be together and we love each other and are happy. That should be enough for them, shouldn't it?"

"I do love you, Stephen. I just think you're underestimating the irrationality of my weird super-family."

"I've fought world-devouring, interdimensional demon entities. Believe me, I think I can handle it."

"If you're sure..." she huffed, "Then I guess we should tell them."

"Thank you."

"But...tomorrow. I'm not going _anywhere_ today. I like where I am too much. I could get used to "sick days" like this."

"I'll make it worth your while," he smirked, pulling her closer into his arms.

Tony hung up the phone with a sigh. Max never took sick days. Unless she had a fever, she didn't miss work. Even when she did have one, she'd show up until he sent her home. Maybe there was something wrong, he figured. It could have easily been about this elusive guy that she talked about. Had they broken up or something? It would explain her rough, tired voice if she'd been upset. Regardless of what it really was, she was absent and adamantly against him going to see her. Being the occasionally illogical person that he was, Tony decided that meant it was a good time to drop by and see her anyway. Before doing that, he grabbed his phone, calling her once more. This time, she didn't answer and the phone rung through to voicemail.

"Hey, Mags," he left in the message, "I know you said you didn't want me to get sick, but I'm coming over anyway. I'll be there soon."

Both the call and the message went unnoticed as the phone vibrated on the floor by Stephen's bed.

Max burst out laughing as the two walked into the kitchen. When Stephen gave her a questioning look, so she pointed toward the kitchen clock.

"We _really_ overslept," she laughed.

"It seems so."

"You probably had really important plans, right?" she wondered, cringing slightly at the thought of keeping him so long on short notice.

"None at all. I saved today for you," he smiled against her neck, still unwilling to completely let her go.

She giggled at the sensation of his breath tickling her neck and squirmed out of his grasp. He circled around the kitchen island slowly, making his way around to her. At the last moment, she bolted out of the kitchen in a fit of laughter, causing Stephen to slid across the kitchen island and chase her out the door. He didn't catch her until she'd reached the living room. He grabbed her easily, lifting her feet off of the ground, but her movement threw him off balance, causing the two to topple over onto the couch. Stephen was quick to turn them so that he would land under Max, not the other way around. With a huff, he caught his breath and started laughing.

"Well...that didn't work as planned. Stop running."

"I can't help it," she laughed back, "Your face is always so priceless!"

A loud, unapologetic clearing of a throat caused the two to sit up suddenly and scramble to fix their positioning and sit properly on the couch.

"Hey, Wong," Max greeted awkwardly to the man in the doorway.

"Margaret."

"Wong."  
"Stephen."

The two sat on the couch awkwardly, under scrutiny.

"Keep _this_ out of the library and kitchen."

"Yup…" Stephen and Max agreed in unison, as Wong shook his head and walked back out.

"Someone at the door," he called over his shoulder.

When he left, Max burst into snickering laughter. Stephen looked at her oddly for a moment before she explained.

"I like him," she shrugged, "You have a cool, magical roommate."

"He's not...he's barely here."

"He's always here. He cares to much about this place to leave you alone with it."

"Thank you, my dear," Stephen snarked, "For your wonderful vote of confidence."

She just smiled and shifted over closer to him. He kissed her forehead and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To answer the door. You heard Wong."

"No one knocked or anything."

As she spoke, the knocking at the front door echoed through the house.

"Wong's always right," Stephen shrugged, "You might want to head back to the bedroom...just in case."

"Just in case it's someone I know."

"I just have a feeling."

She happily obliged, passing him into the hall and disappearing for now. Stephen headed toward the entrance, watching the doors open as he walked toward them.

"Is there something I can help you with, Stark?"


	11. Chapter 10: Proof

Tony really has every intention of going to see Max, like he had called and said he would. On his way, he just happened to have gone far out of his way to Bleecker Street, standing hesitantly on the doorstep of what everyone knew was the home of Doctor Strange. He wasn't really sure what he was doing there. He mainly wanted to fix things after whatever issue occurred between Max and Strange to have her dislike him so much. If, doing this, he convinced Strange to see reason and work with the Avengers, then that would be an "unexpected" bonus. His own knock sounded way more weak and unsure than he wanted. It was just a house, but there was just something about it that he didn't like. Almost as soon as he knocked, the door opened leading into the entryway of the house.

"Is there something I can help you with, Stark?" Stephen asked, walking down the stairs toward him, "I assume you're here to make sure that I'm not upset about not working on the energy project, because it's in the best interest of your team to know that you can count on me when you need to."

"Wow. Good guess."

"You can," Stephen assured him, "I told you before that I would be willing to help you if and when you need it. I don't change my mind so easily based on how well I get along with your assistant or not."

The look on Strange's face hinted that he found the situation humourous.

"I know how weird it sounds, especially when you say it out loud," Tony shifted awkwardly, "But...I can't help think that there's an elephant in the room. Something's off about this. I don't know what happened with you and Max, but it doesn't look good. Did one of those meetings go bad and you're not telling me or...there's something."

"The meetings that I've had with Miss Stark went fine," Stephen answered casually, "She was perfectly polite. We don't have any problems. I only think that I should leave the energy project alone."

"Is...is that it?"

"It's fairly simple."

Tony stood there still, shaking his head slightly.

"No, that can't be it. There's _something._ "

"I'm sorry, Tony. I can't help you there. Is there anything else bothering you?"

"How much time you got?"

Stephen shrugged and waved Tony to follow him as he went back up the stairs. Tony followed. He was led to what looked like Strange's living room, so he casually sat down and looked around, surveying the room.

"Nice place. Big."

"Thank you."

"I'm not gonna waste a lot of your time, Strange," Tony huffed, "I just needed to know what the issue is with you and Max. Apparently, there isn't one, right?"

"Yes."

"So, that means that I'm wrong...again. I swear, I used to know whenever anything was wrong with that girl. Now, I didn't even know she was dating."

"So, you're having family issues then," Stephen sighed, "Something stronger than tea?"

"You read my mind."

Stephen chuckled a bit before suddenly holding a drink in his hand, which he offered to Tony.

"I'm sure there's a rational explanation for...that."

"So, she found someone then? Isn't that a good thing?"

"You don't have any kids, huh?"

"No!" he emphasized, "That's not really a good lifestyle choice for me."

Tony glanced around the large, creepy house once more.

"That's probably a good call, Doc. The thing about having a daughter is that you want her to be happy, but, when the time comes, not with a guy. I didn't even know she was interested in dating anyone seriously. I mean, sure she's been on a few dates, but nothing serious. Now it _is_ serious."

"Is it now?" Stephen asked, nonchalantly.

"Yeah, she's crazy about this guy. I don't even know who he is."

"There's probably a good reason she hasn't told you," Stephen suggested, albeit a bit selfishly.

"I know. I trust her and I'm glad she's happy," Tony sighed, "When she's ready for me to meet him, she'll tell me. Until then, I just hope she's alright. You know, he's probably the reason she called off today. She never calls off sick."

"You think she's with him?"

"Maybe. It would make sense. I'm... _me,_ so I can't judge her for that. I'll let it slide. I just worry about her."

He took a long sip of his drink and let out a deep breath.

"That seems understandable, but why come to me?"

"I guess I needed to think that her weird behavior was due to that problem with you or me...or both. Now, I guess it's not a problem."

"You'd rather she have a problem that you can fix than a relationship that you're not involved in."

"Good observation."

"Excuse me," Strange said out of technicality as he left the room.

Stephen walked back out into the hall and up to his room, where Max had returned to hide out.

"Who is it?" she asked, wondering who had been at the door.

"Interesting story there," Stephen huffed, "Your father."

"Tony? Here? Why?!"

"He came to talk me down from any issues he thought you and I had, since you really just don't like me."

"Okay, I _never_ told him I didn't like you!"

"No, but you did tell him all about me, aside from a name," he smirked proudly.

"I...I may have mentioned that there was a guy. He was catching on fast. He's still a genius after all."

"And he thinks that you're _crazy_ about this amazing guy," he went on, pulling her toward him by the waist, "And that you seem really happy and distracted. He even thinks that you might be calling off today to spend time with your Romeo."

"He thinks that?"

"He's suspicious?"

"You don't seem too broken up about that."

"That's because I get the better end of all of this," he smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

"Mmm...have you seen my phone?" she asked, pulling away, "I think I left it lying around somewhere."

"Well, maybe you dropped it when you tackled me onto the couch," he joked.

"Oh, no! That was _your_ fault!"

"Suit yourself."

He stubbornly pulled her back in to kiss her again, this time not allowing her to pull away as easily. Finally, she smacked his shoulder with the heel of her hand enough for him to let go.

"See, I thought you liked that," he noted, pouting slightly.

"I do, and I love you," she replied, "But you can't just leave him sitting in there while you're- mmpf! Stop that!"

"As you wish," he sighed, backing away a few steps with his hands raised in surrender, before he walked out of the room once more.

Tony hadn't waited in the living room wrong before he began to get restless. Pulling out his phone, he pulled up Max's number once more. He wasn't the type of parent to hover over their adult kid, but he really did just want to know that she was safe and that he still wanted to come over and make sure she was alright and didn't need anything. That wasn't all that outrageous to him...was it? He dialed the number and waited as it rang. It came as a weird surprise to him to hear Max's ringtone for him coming from the room he was in. He looked around oddly, realizing that he wasn't imagining the sound. Setting his own phone down, he searched for the sound, eventually finding the other phone between the cushions on the large couch. Sure enough, when he looked closely at it, it was Max's.

"What…?" he wondered to himself, "How did you get _here?_ Why would Max even be here? She's sick or off running around with…no. No. It couldn't be Strange. They barely met."

He shrugged off the idea, firmly believing that it was ridiculous to even think about. Not only had they barely even know each other, but they were on opposite ends of the science spectrum. Strange studied magic and medicine, while Max's interests were all in energy and mechanics, like her family. Not to mention that she should know better; Doctor Strange was dangerous, unpredictable, and almost twice her age. Max would know better than to get mixed up in that. That didn't explain why her phone was there. He considered asking Strange, but, instead, elected to slid the device in his pocket and wait. When Stephen returned, Tony excused himself and left the house. He would just go see Max himself and work this out.

Tony knocked again at the door to Max's apartment, but, again, no one answered. With a sigh and some hesitation, he pulled out his spare key and let himself in.

"Max?" he called again to be sure.

No answer. He knew that he should walk out and come back when she turned up. She was her own person and snooping would be invasive of him. Unfortunately, he was also really curious because he was Tony Stark. He was only planning on checking the apartment over briefly for anything out of order before he left. It was only when he did find something out of place that he got worried. Sitting out in Max's room, he saw the duffel bag. He must have told himself a dozen times not to go through it, so he was frustrated with himself when he did. He barely had to open the bag before seeing the men's clothes and shaving kit.

"Okay, Max," he sighed, "Seems like you're having sleepovers sooner than I thought. That's...fine. You're a grown woman. That's…but who the hell is sleeping with my little girl?!"

Reminding himself how pointless getting upset would be was amazingly unhelpful. He just began to search more thoroughly for more clues.

"If I were a girl," Tony asked himself, ignoring how ridiculous he sounded, "Where would I hide things?"

He circled around the bed, before getting an idea. Crouching to the floor to look underneath the bedframe, he spotted an old photo box.

"Nah, can't be that easy," he huffed, pulling the box out and opening it.

There were receipts from cafes, ticket stubs from movies, programs from one or two plays, and other small mementos like the tag from a tea bag or two. At the bottom of the box, face down, was a single photo. Tony hesitated, hovering his hand over the photo. Was this really something he wanted to be doing? He wanted his daughter to trust him and trust went two ways. He should have just put everything back and walked out. There was just this nasty habit of making bad choices that always caught up with him. He grabbed the photo and pulled it out, looking at it in a blank, confused shock. His mind would barely reconcile the happily smiling man in the photo with Max with the Stephen Strange that he knew, yet they were the same person. It was a perfectly innocent photo of two close people, but something in his gut told him he wasn't about to hear the good news that they were really just good friends. He should be happy for the girl in the photo with a beaming smile brighter than he'd ever seen. She was happily hanging on to the man's arm, while each of them held matching coffee cups from the same cafe. He looked closer at the cups to see the name of the Black Leaf Cafe. All of the receipts in the box had the name of the same cafe on them. It was the cafe that Max had breakfast at almost every morning, and the one that she brought Tony food from when she was late. He wondered to himself if all of this was the reason for her being late. If the two were always there in the mornings, then she would likely be late again tomorrow.

"Strange, you son of a bitch."


	12. Chapter 11: Coffee?

**Several Months Earlier:**

Max knocked cautiously on the large wooden doors, anxiously rocking on her feet a bit. Tony said that the meeting would be simple. The new hero in question was already expecting her, so it would come as no surprise. That still didn't make the massive stone mansion any less intimidating to her now that she saw it up close. It seemed to reflect all of the stories that she'd heard spreading about Doctor Strange. The primary belief was that he was a crazy wizard of some kind living in New York now, keeping the city safe from ghosts and ghouls. Of course, there was no evidence of any of his fights with other magical beings or even of who he was. Still, she wasn't sure what to expect. All she knew now was that she had _not_ expected the man who answered the door. The man in front of her didn't look like a crazy wizard at all. He was tall, with thin, sharp features and striking blue eyes. His hair was well styled, with a touch of grey on each side, and he had stylized facial hair much like Tony did. His wardrobe was the only odd sight, being a blue tunic, pants, and laced boots, yet it looked perfectly natural on him for some reason.

"Hello," he greeted pleasantly, shaking her out of her silence, "You must be Miss Stark."

"Yes, hi," she replied, "I was told you were expecting me."

"I was indeed. Please, come in."

He opened the door further and moved out of her way to allow her entry into the massive house.

"You have a beautiful house, Doctor Strange," she complimented.

"Stephen, please," he corrected, "And thank you."

Nope. This was _definitely_ not the guy the others had described to her.

"How old is it? If...that's an okay thing to ask about a house," she asked, stumbling slightly over her words, "I've never asked it before."

"It's fine, but I'm afraid I don't know. I'm told that it's older than the city itself."

"You don't know?"

"I inherited it from the last master of the house," he explained, "It's very important to the...others that I work with. In a way, I got a promotion and they gave me the house."

"Heck of a job perk."

Stephen politely led her to his study, where they could sit and talk. When they sat, he offered her tea, which she happily accepted.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. I understand that it can be kind of hard to get an appointment with you, Doctor."

"Well, it's not every day that I get a call from the Avengers, wanting to talk to me," Stephen replied, "What can I do for you, Miss Stark?"

"As you know, we like to keep an eye on unique individuals with apparent superpowers and a theatrical flare. I guess I was sent over here to welcome you to the neighborhood and make sure you don't happen to have a conquering, homicidal streak like the last sorcerer that we met."

She was deeply relieved to see a small smile form on his face.

"I can assure you, I have no such tendencies. Since we're getting right to business here, I may as well give you a statement to pass on for me," he noted, "I'm not a flash hero type like Iron Man. I'm a _doctor._ My main priority is and always will be to save lives. My job is to protect the world from threats that are otherwise unknown to the Avengers in order to do just that. If the Avengers continue to let me operate, you can know that I will do my job and I'll do it well. If not, and _only_ if not, then we will have problems."

"So, you're really a doctor?"

"Yes," he sighed, " _Doctor_ Stephen Strange."

"Oh."

"Why does that surprise people?"

"It just...it sounds like a hero name or something. LIke IronMan or Captain America."

"Yes, my legal name is Strange."

"Stephen Strange, like the neurosurgeon who invented a groundbreaking laminectomy procedure, Doctor Stephen Strange?"

"Yes! Thank you!" he seemed to huff in relief.

"I'm sorry I didn't make that connection sooner," she apologized, a bit embarrassed, "It's just...a lot of people thought you died."

She was utterly relieved when he started chuckling in response. It was a really nice sound, she decided.

"No. Thankfully, I'm very much alive."

"So, if it's alright to ask...what is all this? The house? The job? What is it you do?"

"You want to know about the magic and if it's real."

"I guess a lot of people ask you about that."

"If it makes you more comfortable, let me explain it this way: through study, I have learned how to harness energy from alternate universes and use it to shape reality. This allows me what ability I have to use in defense of the world against unknown threats."

"So, it's energy science? Surely, it's not really magic, right?"

"It is. You don't want to believe me, but...for some reason you do."

"How can you know that?"

"Magic. This energy is what creates magic."

He waved a hand slightly as the tea cups from the desk raised up into the air.

"Tea?" he offered taking one of the two from the air.

Max took the tea cup skittishly, a bit nervous about it.

"It's perfectly fine."

"How...how did you learn to do all this?"

"Study. Practice. Lots of it. I worked and studied and learned. That's all," he casually answered, "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions now, Miss Stark?"

"Max," she corrected, "And I don't mind at all."

"Alright, Max," he smiled a bit wider using her name, "I know that you're a Stark, but...what brought you into working with all of these hero types? You seem very at ease with everything I'm telling you. This leads me to believe that you're very familiar with all of this insanity."

"I do work with Mr. Stark. I have for a few years now. It's been...weird getting used to working with all of the Avengers and people like them. I guess, after a while, nothing seemed too weird to me anymore. I've ended up at a grocery store at four in the morning to pick up pop tarts and milk for the Asgardian god of thunder, so magic isn't that much of a stretch for me. The world's bigger than me and I'll never understand everything, so I may as well learn what I can and learn to live with what I can't."

"I only wish I'd have had the same open mind when I was brought into all of this," he admitted, "I was...reluctant."

"Yet, here you are. A magical guardian of this dimension. That's quite a leap."

"Not a painless one, I might add. I worked to be where I am and Stark should know that, if the Avengers should really need my help, then I will do my job and help them."

"I'm going to take that to assume that you're not much of a joiner," she joked.

"Join? Oh, no! If the offer ever arises, I will say no. I have my own job to do and life to live and it won't be dictated by a group of squabbling heroes or a panel of corrupt politicians. I hope that statement doesn't offend you."

"Between you and me, Doctor," she sighed, "I agree with your decision. Please, believe that both sides of the Avengers _are_ trying to do the right thing for everyone. It just...got messy somewhere. The line's not so clear anymore. I don't agree with the panel or with the fighting amongst themselves about it, but I am doing everything I can to keep the main focus where it should be: helping people."

"That's...very well said," he stumbled over his words slightly, staring at her with almost a new light in his eyes.

"And...I haven't only come to ask if you'll help when we need it. I also came to encourage you to come to us, if you ever need a hand. It seems like you have this job pretty well handled, but we're all in this fight anyway. May as well help each other."

"That's very gracious of you Miss St-...Max," he thanked her, correcting himself on her name.

"Now, I don't have any more Avengers business, but...do you mind if i ask a few more questions, stirred by personal curiosity?"

"I'll entertain as many questions as you like."

The conversation went on for a long time, as Max asked questions about dimensions, the house, the artifacts, and more. She never went so far as to ask how he'd reached that point from his old life. It seemed too personal of a question. They did, however, talk for far longer than either expected. At the end of the meeting, Stephen walked her back to the door, face a bit fallen.

"Well, thank you again for making the time, Doctor."

"That's too formal," he shook his head, "Please, call me Stephen."

"Okay," she smiled, fidgeting a bit, "Then thank you, Stephen."

"This...might seem odd," he cut in before she could leave, "But...would you...like to get coffee sometime...?"

She paused for a moment, taking in his slightly flustered expression. He was a naturally tall and imposing figure already, but something about him now made him look as though he were trying to appear smaller and more average. Of course, this didn't work, but Max took it to mean that he didn't want to seem overbearing or intimidating. She liked the thought. She offered a sweet smile and met his eager blue eyes.

"Sure. I'd really like that."

 **Present Day:**

The Black Leaf Cafe was Max's favorite spot. It wasn't because of the tea that the place that she loved so much. It wasn't because of the quiet corner table by the window that she always sat at to watch the street. It wasn't even for the wonderful chocolate chip muffin that she had for breakfast every time she was here. No, she loved this cafe, because every time she showed up there for breakfast, her table was ready, her muffin and tea were already sitting there in her spot, and Stephen was waiting for her with a subtle smile. That was always her favorite sight. Like always, she walked in to find him at their table.

"Good morning," she greeted sweetly.

Stephen stood from his seat to meet her, wrapping her in a hug and happily accepting the small kiss she gave him. She moved her chair around a bit, next to his, and sat down to enjoy breakfast. As soon as he sat back down, he wrapped an arm around her and listened as she began to talk about her day yesterday and so far this morning. Even if there wasn't anything remarkable going on, he thought it was adorable when she tried to tell a story and eat a muffin at the same time, always leaving awkward pauses in her speech in favor of another bite of chocolate.

"I've been searching the house," he noted after a brief silence between stories, "I'm sorry, but I can't find your phone anywhere."

"Huh. What did I do with that thing? I was sure that I brought it with me. It's been two days and I can't keep answering calls on my iPad."

"I'll keep looking," he assured her, "It has to turn up eventually."

"In _that_ house, maybe not."

"Fair point," he accepted.

When she was finished with her muffin, Max leaned her head against Stephen's shoulder and sipped at her tea. Stephen's coffee was long gone, but she smirked as she watched the cup fill back up to the top. She would make a comment about cheating, but he did, after all, save the planet. That at least merits magical free refills.

"Maggie...I want to talk to you about something."

"Uh oh..." she mumbled a bit nervously.

"No, no. It's nothing bad."

"Then what about?"

"We've been together a while now," he reminded her, "It's gotten to the point where...I don't see my future without you in it. I don't want to, either."

"I never really thought about that," she admitted, "Whenever I think about what's going to happen, you're always just there. I...I don't even know when I started thinking like that. It's just right."

"With this past week, things changed a bit. I took that to be a step forward."

"Stephen, I love you, but you're awkward about relationship talk. Tell me what you're getting at. You're worrying me."

"That's fair. I want you to consider..." his voice faded out as he struggled for the right words, before he finally took a deep breath and went with the blunt approach, "I want you to move in with me."

"Oh! Wow...that's not what I was expecting," she responded, surprised by the idea, "I mean, it hasn't even been a year and-"

"And you won't..." he sighed, sinking into himself a bit when Max sat up and leaned back away slightly.

"Stephen, I love you," she assured him, "But I can't. I like my apartment and...how would I even begin to explain that to my family? I still want to tell them, but it'll take time before we throw them into a situation like that."

"You're sure it's not just the house?"

"I'm sure. I love the house and...I'm not against the idea. I just don't see it working out."

Her heart broke as he sank further in on himself and grew solemn and quiet.

She turned his face to look back at her directly, giving him the sweetest look she could and punctuating the look with a kiss.

"You know I love you, right?"

He nodded weakly, not giving the matter his full attention.

"Stephen, I'm sorry. Please, don't be upset with me. I do want to. It's just not a good time. We still have work and your work is all kinds of crazy. Do we want to worry about even more than what we have right now?"

His expression turned to hurt as she spoke.

"What do we have to worry about that is so important to you?" he scoffed a bit more harshly than intended, "I have one of the most demanding jobs pretty much ever, and even I'm not as busy as you keep yourself. Maybe you're not getting something here. You are _the_ most important thing to me. I am _trying_ here, alright. Why is wanting this to go somewhere such a terrible thing? We can't just stay in this loop forever."

"What loop?"

"The one where we get coffee, have fun together, lie to everyone you care about, argue about the lying, and reset to the beginning of the cycle again. This isn't changing and...when I try to change it you stop me. You use any excuse you can think of and it's suddenly my fault."

"I never said that!" Max defended, "Nothing is anyone's fault. I'm just not ready to-"

"To what?" he cut her off, "To tell your own family that you found a way to be happy? Are you even happy?"

"Would you just calm down? I'm not ready to live with someone right now. I like my life and my apartment and my job! I don't want that to all change yet."

"And where do I fit in any of that?" he scoffed, "Oh, that's right. I don't. Not until you have "time" to figure out how to stop lying to your father, because his approval is more important than your happiness."

"I know what I'm doing, Stephen!"

"You're acting like a child!" he snapped firmly, but not loudly enough to grab the attention of the entire cafe, "You can't know what you're doing. You don't even know what you want!"

As soon as the words left his mouth and he saw the look on her face, he regretted speaking at all. Max wouldn't even look directly at him as she blinked tears from her eyes.

"Sweetheart," he sighed, pulling her close against him in a warm hug, "I'm so sorry. I...I didn't mean that."

"You're being such an ass right now," she muttered out, voice breaking as she spoke.

She made no move to return the affection or even look at him, but she also didn't reject the attention.

"I know," he sighed.

"Every time things change, they get worse..." she croaked out, "My family split in half. People keep getting hurt. I lost Pepper, who was the closest thing to a mom I had, all because she can't look at me and not see Tony. I guess, she just stopped looking altogether, unless she needs something at work. Everything's changing and it's all going to hell. The only good thing I have right now is you and I _can't_ let that change. I'm not ready to lose you too..."

"Come here," he invited, breathing a silent sigh of relief when she wrapped her arms around him in return and buried her face into his shoulder, "You won't lose me. I just want you to be happy and taken care of. I suppose that I just want to be the person that gives that to you."

"You're really sweet," she sniffled, "And I _am_ happy. I just want the carefree happy months back, before we had to think about all of this."

"Well...do you remember when we first met here?" he asked, redirecting her to a better thought.

"Yeah."

"It's funny now," he chuckled silently, "They had to kick us out, because we were still here talking three hours after closing. You wanted to talk about anything and everything you could think of."

"I didn't want to stop, because if I stopped, it would have been over. I didn't want to ever go home."

"Then you agreed to see me again," he smiled, stroking her face gently with a shaking hand, "It was amazing I hadn't done anything to scare you away."

"Are you upset with me?" she asked.

"No. Not at all," he reassured her, "I just...I want to hold onto this so desperately. It didn't occur to me that being ready for anything more didn't mean that you were too. I can wait as long as you need. Trust me, it's worth it to me."

"You mean it?"

"I'll wait forever if I have to. But..for now, how can I make breakfast a bit less terrible?"

"There's a peanut butter cookie in the display by the register. That's a good place to start," she answered without hesitation.

"Of course."

He immediately stood and walked over to the counter. She smiled a bit to herself turning her attention to her tea. As strong as he always came on, she knew that Stephen really did want what would make her happy and keep her with him. He always meant well for her, even if he was bad at showing it some days. They had rough moments, but they were going to be just fine. She was sure of it. The chair across from the table was suddenly occupied. She looked up, shocked to find that it wasn't Stephen.

"Hey, Junior. We need to talk."

 _"Tony...?"_


	13. Chapter 12: The Truth

"Tony…?"

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, clearly knowing the answer.

"This isn't-"

"Are you going to tell me it's not what it looks like?" he stopped her, "Maybe give me a pretty decent excuse that, normally, I'd believe. That's just not gonna work this time. Wanna know my suggestion?"

"What?"

"We should probably all talk this out somewhere that's _not_ the middle of a cafe. So, why don't you consider bringing your boyfriend by the tower and the two of you can tell me what the hell is going on."

His voice seemed calm, but his fidgeting gave away his frustration. He was unhappy.

"Tony, there really isn't a lot to talk about. This is just-"  
"Stop!" he snapped slightly, "Just...stop lying."

At this point, Stephen walked back over to the table with a concerned expression.

"Is there a problem?" he asked calmly yet defensively, as he put himself partially between Tony and Max.

"You bet there is," Tony replied with a fake smile for appearance sake, "I'll see you both _very_ soon."

He walked out without another word. Stephen looked back at Max in time to watch her face fall.

"Well...this isn't how I wanted this morning to go _at all_ ," Stephen noted.

"We should have told him…"

"As much as I really like saying "I told you so," it's probably a really bad time."

She silently reached out and grabbed his free hand. He set the cookie in front of her with a weak smile, before sitting next to her again. She stared blankly at the table as all of the worst case scenarios of the upcoming conversation crossed her mind.

"You were right."

"Looks like it. I've never not liked being right, but...there's a first time for everything," he admitted.

"We should go."

"Do you want to eat the cookie first? It looks like you need it even more now."

"Yes, please," she squeaked.

The elevator ride up to the top floors of the tower was the longest of her life, as Max still refused to let go of Stephen's hand. When they reached the top, she wondered to herself how Stephen was so calm and confident while she was terrified of her father's reaction. Nothing seemed to even phase him. Tony was already there, pacing by the large windows.

"You know," he started speaking, without even looking at them yet, "I've been going over this again and again in my head and I just can't figure it out."

"Tony…"

"How long?" he asked, looking up at her.

"How long what?"

"You know what! How long has _this_ been going on?"

"A few months."

"Months?!"

She nodded weakly, making a point of holding Stephen's hand a bit tighter.

"You've been keeping this from me for _months?_ Why?!"

"We were going to tell you, but there wasn't a good time and-"  
"Wasn't a good time?" he scoffed, not believing what he was hearing from her, "How about when this all started. That would have been a good time!"

At this point, Max's frustration with him was building. She was tired of being run over in this conversation and was prepared to defend her own choices.

"Yeah?!" she snapped, grabbing his attention, "And what?! What would you have done?!"

"I wouldn't have let you see him!"

"Then I'm _damn_ glad I didn't tell you then, because this is _my_ choice!"

"Max, what are you doing? What went through your head when you decided "hey, I'm going to go behind my family's back with _Doctor Strange_ "?! Why would you see that as a good idea? I just can't understa-"

"You don't have to! Not everything has to make perfect sense to your super-genius mentality! Some things are just a gut feeling! Some things just...make sense to me, even if I can't explain why," she pleaded, "Can we just back this up for a minute and talk?"

"Is that not what we're doing?" he snarked.

"I didn't say argue about it. I said _talk_."

"Great," he agreed, throwing his hands up briefly, "Then talk."

"Tony," she started again, taking a deep breath, "This is Stephen. He's the guy I told you about. We've been together for a few months and I didn't want to say anything until I was really sure about this. We were actually planning to talk about it with you really soon, but...I guess you beat us to it."

"No, no, no. _This_ is the guy you said you were crazy about? When you were always late or distracted it was because of _Strange?_ "

"I'm taking some offense at this point," Stephen noted.

"I'll get to you," Tony snapped, "I thought "guy" meant some guy you met in college! Not...not…"

"We met at work," Max calmly explained, "You sent me to go meet with him, because you couldn't make it to the meeting. We had a lot in common. We got talking and...he asked me for coffee. It was nice. I said yes."

Tony's attention immediately drew away from Max toward Stephen.  
"You. You started this?"

"I asked a charming young woman for coffee," Stephen shrugged, "I didn't think it would start World War III."

"Young woman?" Tony repeated, "Did she mention that she was twenty-four? She just got out of college less than a year before she met you!"

"Yes, she's twenty-four and she'll be twenty-five in December. I really don't see the problem here."

"Does she have any idea how old you are?"

"She knows it's...somewhere over thirty," he replied awkwardly.

"What is it?" Tony insisted, crossing his arms.

Stephen paused for a minuted, reluctantly grumbling out the answer, since lying wasn't getting them anywhere today.

"Forty…two…ish…"

"This isn't happening," Tony shook his head.

Max stepped forward to put herself between the two men.

"Would you just calm down about this?" she insisted.

"Calm down? Really, Mags? When we were talking about the energy project _days ago_ you both stood there and lied to my face!"

"I'm sorry, alright! I never wanted to lie, but when I kept one or two things hidden it started to spiral out of control. This isn't his fault either. He never wanted things to be like this."

Tony paced ever more, only pausing to look out the window again.

"Is it serious?" he asked, facing away from them.

Max could watch his shoulders tense up as he waited for the answer.

"We're staying together, if that's what you're asking. That's not going to change," Max answered honestly, "I really want you to be okay with that."

Her heart sank when she heard Tony laugh, still watching the city below them. She knew the laugh. It was a sound reserved for when the stress or intensity of a situation was just more than he wanted to process. The laugh meant that the situation was so bad in his mind that it was ironically comical. She would be lying if she said the sound didn't hurt right then.

"I'm sorry," Stephen sassed, stepping up slightly in front of Max, "Is something about this _funny_ to you? Do you hate the idea that much that you won't even _think_ about this? Not even for your daughter?"

"Don't stand there and make me the villain here, Strange," Tony scoffed.

"It doesn't look like you need my help with that!"

"No. I'm not the one who made this mess. I wanted to reach out to you, not have you lying to me one minute and running around with _my_ daughter the next!"

"Well, it wasn't a mess until you knew, so I'm beginning to think we were right. My only regret about any of this is that you found out! How?"

"I don't see what that has to do with-"

"Oh, you're transparent to me. I already know. You're not thinking with your daughter's best interest in mind. You just care that, in your mind, the new guy turned down your super-friends club and stole from you. Isn't that right? Why don't you tell her how you so _brilliantly_ found out."

"Tony?" Max chimed in, "What's he talking about?"

Tony turned around and, with a deep breath, pulled the photo out of his pocket, along with her cell phone.

"I went over to see Strange...and you were there," Tony explained, "I didn't want to believe it. I went to your apartment, hoping I was wrong."

Max stepped forward and grabbed the items from him, looking closely at the picture.

"You...you went to my apartment?" she stated more than asked, "You went through my stuff?!"

"You weren't telling me anything anymore. I was worried about you. Can you really blame me?" he defended.

"You're spying on me now," she huffed, "Do you really not trust me at all?"

"There's clearly a good reason not to! I stop looking out for you for five minutes and you're running around with a cape wearing magician twice your age!"

"It's not that big a gap and I'm not-"

"I'm getting around to you," Tony stopped him, still facing Max, "Mags, would you expect me to trust you after this? What else aren't you telling me?"

"You really wanna know the truth?!" she fumed.

"Yes!"

"Yes, I'm dating Stephen Strange. Yes, it's serious. Yes, we agreed to keep it from you, so we'd stand a chance without you getting involved like you _always_ do and making it about you! Yes, it hurt to lie to you and it hurts that you never trust me. I was always late, because I meet him almost everyday he has time. We have breakfast and I come into work and bribe it all under the rug. No, I wasn't sick when I called you. I was at his house, because I just needed to get away from everything and he was there for me."

"And that's the truth? All of it?"

"Yes, it's the truth," she answered bluntly, "No, it's not all of it. I find that some parts of my life are _mine_ to keep private. Some things belong between me and him."

Tony stayed quiet for a long moment. The pregnant pause caused Max to shift uncomfortably under her father's stare. When the silence lasted too long, she spoke up once more.

"Say something," she requested, voice coming out quiet and nervous.

"I…" Tony sighed, "I don't want you with him."

"You don't even know him."

"I know that he's unstable, dangerous, and maybe even crazy. He doesn't answer to anyone and who the hell knows what he's capable of."

"I'd like to point out that I'm still standing _right_ here!" Stephen protested.

"Max, I can't trust you right now."

"How can I get you to trust me then? I need you to trust that I know what I'm doing."

"Leave him."

Max could feel her heart drop into her stomach at the very idea of being without Stephen. It hadn't been the longest she'd ever known someone, but she never wanted to be without him again.

"I can't do that," she gasped out, looking at a very anxious Stephen," I...I can't."

She reached out beside her to grab onto his hand as an anchor, keeping her from falling into this nightmare she hoped she would wake up from.

"You're with someone for a few months and all of a sudden he's more important than your family...or your job?" Tony asked, hurt resonating in his words.

"I love my job. I love my family. And, Tony, I love you," she told him, "But I also love Stephen...and I don't want to wake up in a life that he's not in. I'm sorry."

"Then...I don't know if I can trust you. I don't know what else you're not telling me," Tony reminded her, "How is this going to work it-"

"It won't," she realized on the brink of tears, "I needed you to be here for me. To be on my side _just_ this once, like I'm always on yours. But...as soon as I do something for me, you won't even think about it. You can't trust me and I guess I can't count on you."

"Mags, listen to yourself," Tony pleaded, "You're letting this ruin everything you've worked for and all-"

"I quit."

"Wh-what?"

"I said I quit," she choked out, "I'll...call Pepper and have the paperwork filled out for that tomorrow. It'll be on your desk in the next few days. I'm...I'm gonna go now."

"You can't be serious…"

"Goodbye, Tony," she continued, on the brink of tears, "Maybe...we'll be able to work this out sometime. Until then...I really can't be here. Goodbye."

Using her sleeve, she wiped away the tears that had escaped and trailed down her face. She didn't wait another moment before walking to the elevator. Stephen caught up with her, putting a hand on her back for comfort. He spared a glance over his shoulder at Tony, but what was said couldn't be unsaid.

As the elevator door closed, Max looked up at Stephen with tear filled eyes.

"Can...can I stay with you for a few days?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," he answered without hesitation, pulling her into his arms as she began to cry on his shoulder, "Anything."

He didn't know how, but Stephen knew he needed to make this right.


	14. Chapter 13: Keeping Busy

It had been a few days since Max last spoke to Tony. She'd never looked back since she got on the elevator and she wasn't sure she ever could. Part of her hoped that Tony would call, but he never did. None of the others had noticed her disappearance yet, or, if they did, they hadn't done anything about it. Had it not been for Stephen and Wong letting her stay at the Sanctum, she would have felt completely alone.

Sitting in a large, plush armchair by the fireplace, she curled her legs in closer to her chest and buried her face in her knees. She couldn't stop thinking about the argument with her father. It played in her mind, over and over again. She was lost in her thoughts until a comforting weight settled around her shoulders. She lifted her head and watched curiously as the enchanted red fabric wrapped around her, almost enveloping her entirely in a cocoon of warmth.

"It knows you're upset, my dear," Stephen noted, as he walked into the room.

He sat on the arm of the chair and wrapped his arm around the bundle that was Max. The Cloak seemed to look up at him for approval. He gently stroked the material, offering both comfort for Max and praise to the Cloak for taking care of her.

"Here," he sighed, shifting to kneel down in front of the chair so she would look at him, "I brought hot cocoa."

He offered her the steaming mug of chocolate with a small, sad smile.

"I can actually do some things in the kitchen," he laughed lightly.

She freed her hands from the tangle and took the mug, but didn't speak.

"I know it's been a hard few days," he remarked, "And I know that I've been too busy to be there for you as much as I want. Business is...well, my job picks when I have to work. I don't get to choose that."

"Stephen," she sighed, her voice still sounding a bit weak and shaky, "I'm not upset with you for having work to do. I don't want you to drop everything for me. You do so much and-"

"Hey," he stopped her, cupping her face gently with a trembling hand, "I want to be here. I'll make time for you. Always."

"You're wondering if I think I made a mistake, aren't you?"

"You know me so well," he sighed, stroking her cheek gently.

"I don't regret it," she told him, certainty present even in her shaky voice, "I know what I want. I just...I wish I'd been able to fix things. My whole job is-…was fixing things for other people and working things out, but, when it came down to it, I failed."

"I...I love you, Maggie," he spoke gently, "But you know I can't let you give up your life for me."

"I know," she replied, looking him deep in the eyes, "But it's not your choice either. This is my life. I get to choose who I want to spend it with and...who I can't keep in it. Tony doesn't pick that and you can't either."

This brought a small, sympathetic smile to his face.

"So, you chose me?"

She nodded before taking a sip of cocoa.

"Then...I should probably tell you the truth as well."

She looked at him nervously. What hadn't he told her?

"I…" he sighed dramatically before a painfully long pause. "I can't make hot chocolate either. I didn't make it. Wong did."

"You jerk!" she breathed out in relief, "I thought you were gonna say you were dying or something!"

Her small laugh was worth the joke.

"Wait! Is...is that a smile?" he grinned back at her, as she tried to hide deeper behind the cloak, "Oh, no you don't."

He chuckled and peeled the fabric back to see her face more clearly.

"There it is. Now you look like my Maggie again."

"Will…" she started asking, before stopping herself.

"What is it, love?"

"Will you read to me?" she asked, turning a bit pink, "I don't want to keep you from anything important, but...I don't want to be alone. Hearing you always helps."

His smile grew a bit wider.

"Of course. I'll be right back."

When he returned, he did so with a selection of books tucked under his arm.

"Move over," he instructed the cloak more so than Max.

Rather than to move over entirely on the large chair, the cloak nudged Max gently to the far side and unwrapped enough to allow Stephen to sit in the cocoon. Rolling his eyes slightly at the fickle object, he accepted the spot and sat down. Almost immediately, Cloak re-wrapped itself around both Max and Stephen as best it could.

The rest of the evening was spent by the same firelight, reading and keeping Max's mind a million miles away from the recent hurts that were troubling her. Stephen had to admit to himself that, on a selfish note, he was happy she picked him. It was the only way he could really be sure that she was well taken care of and safe. That was all that mattered to him right now.

Max woke up quietly from a dreamless sleep, looking around to take in her surroundings. She was still at the Sanctum, which meant that she likely still didn't have a job or family to speak of. Swallowing the painful thought, she sat up and slowly stretched the sleep out of her tired limbs. Folding the blankets over and off of her, she slid out of the bed and stood up, looking down to notice that she was still dressed in a dark blue t-shirt of Stephen's and a pair of his pajama pants that she had to wear high on her waist and tied tightly, because they were so big on her. She smiled fondly at the outfit. Since Stephen wasn't in bed, she assumed that he was likely already started on his day. She'd been sleeping in very late the last few days, so she wasn't shocked.

Shuffling down the the kitchen, she peered her head in the door to look for him. He wasn't there, but there was a covered plate on the kitchen island with a note on it. She crept into the kitchen quietly to get a better look at it. She picked up the note to read it. It read:

Max,

You need to start eating again. No living on hot chocolate.

~Wong

She smiled at the note and lifted the plate cover off. Waiting underneath was a hot breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Thanks, Wong."

She sat down and didn't hesitate to devour the meal. Wong had a point; she hadn't eaten much since she'd come to stay with them. If he was willing to put in the thought and time to make sure she ate well, the least she could do is eat and be thankful.

After breakfast, she finally found Stephen. The Cloak of levitation sat firmly on his shoulders as he faces the large oculus window. She walked closer to see that he wasn't actually standing in front of the window, but rather floating there. He was silently meditating, seated in midair with his legs crossed under him. He appeared so concentrated that she didn't think twice before deciding not to bother him. She crept backwards carefully, trying not to make a sound and bother him.

"Good morning. Did you have a good breakfast?" came the voice directly behind her, causing her to jump and let out a small shriek.

She whipped around to look behind her at a laughing Stephen, or at least an image of him.

"I oughta kick your astral butt, Strange!" she shouted, still shaken from the surprise.

"I'm sorry," he laughed, "I didn't mean to scare you. I forget that I don't make much noise on the astral plane."

"Breakfast was fine," she finally answered his question, "Where's Wong. I wanted to thank him."

"Hong Kong," Stephen answered casually.

"Already? I wanted to at least say hi."

"He comes and goes as he will. I'll make sure he stays long enough to receive praise for his cooking next time. He'll like that."

"Am I keeping you from important world-saving stuff?" she asked, hoping she hadn't interrupted something important.

"No," he answered simply, "It's been a slow morning. Just taking a walk to clear my head."

"Taking a walk outside of your head?"

"Precisely."

"Then, do you have a second to talk? I wanna ask you something."

"Of course. What's bothering you. Is something wrong?"

She rocked on her feet a bit before answering.

"I...I'm not used to not working or studying full time, so...I guess I'm just feeling kind of useless right about now. I don't have anything to do and I can't keep my mind off of...well, off of how scared I am about all of this."

"So, you're getting restless then?"

"Yeah. I was wondering...can I help?"

"Help with what?"

"Anything. I mean, it's a big house. I have to be able to help with something, right? I just...I need something to do. Maybe I could make it up to you for you letting me stay here."

"Maggie, you don't owe me anything. You're always welcome here."

"I know, but I want to help you somehow. I'm really handy. I can clean, organize, schedule, anything you need."

"I'm not going to ask you to-"

"Please. I need to be productive or i'll go insane."

"Alright. I suppose Wong and I could use all the help we can get. The study is a disaster. Why don't you come help me with it and, when Wong gets back, you can see where he needs help."

"Thank you! I won't let you down."

Stephen walked over toward his body and his astral form faded away out of sight. A moment later, his eyes opened and he stepped down from where he was levitating. The Cloak didn't need words to leave his shoulders and give him space. It contently resumed its spot in the window and spread out to sun itself.

"You think it likes being outside of a display case?" Max smiled.

"I think it does, yes."

She walked with Stephen to the study and was shocked to see what state the room was in. There were piles of books so large they seemed to make mountains in the room. The desk was littered with old texts and papers. Relics were scattered around the room.

"Wow…"

"I know. It's a lot of work. You don't have to help me if-"

"No! Let's get started!" she beamed eagerly, happy to have a distraction that she was well equipped to handle.

The day passed quickly as the two worked together. Max was contentedly distracted from the world around her when she had some small, tangible task in front of her. Admittedly, Stephen enjoyed working with her far more than working alone, even if it took extra time to explain the process and get Max ever more use to the house. He loved to watch how she buzzed around the room, overhauling the organization and finding a new system. When she was finished, the study had been more organized and in order than he had ever seen it, and, working quickly, Max was ready to move on to the next room. Stephen returned to his studying, assuring Max that they could work together again tomorrow.

Max asked if she could stay behind in the study while Stephen was busy, so he agreed. Now, she sat at his desk looking for a new thing to occupy her time. She shuffled the items around on the desk slightly, noting that neither the house or the large office like room didn't have anything personal in it. Suddenly, an idea sprang to mind. She hurried back to the bedroom, where she'd left her things, and returned with her messenger bag. When she sat back down, she pulled the photo that she had taken back from Tony out of the bag. After bringing the small photo to her lips briefly, she set it on the desk, leaned up against a small stack of organized texts. Looking fondly at the photo, her eyes trailed past it to the books. She knew she probably shouldn't meddle in any of Stephen's stuff, but sometimes she couldn't help but to be curious. She placed the ancient text in front of her and opened it, regardless of her better judgement warning her against it.

"What language even is this?" she mumbled to herself, looking over the sanskrit writing, "Oh, well. That's what the internet is for."

With one hand she gently traced a hand over the pages and with the other she pulled her iPad out of her bag.

"What's the worst a book could do?"


	15. Chapter 14: Food for Thought

Days continued to pass, but Max didn't approach Stephen about giving her things to do again. He'd be lying to say that he wasn't disappointed. He really enjoyed working with her; however, he was busy and she seemed content when he saw her in the mornings and evenings, so he didn't press the matter. Meanwhile, Max had opened Pandora's proverbial box with her curiosity. Now, she didn't want to stop. She had already finished the first book she's borrowed, without Stephen's knowledge, and the second passed even faster. Now, she found herself sitting on the kitchen floor, back against the island, with a book on her lap and her iPad off to the side, helping her to read the language. Since Stephen rarely entered the kitchen, she knew it was a good enough spot. At least, it was.

Max's attention is drawn away from the pages by a pair of boots stepping up in front of her. Slowly and fearfully, she followed the sight up.

"H-hey, Wong," she greeted weakly, like a child who was about to get into trouble for something bad they did.

"What are you doing on the floor?" he asked, clearly knowing the answer.

He was really asking about the book and they both knew it.

"I was just curious," she explained, "I didn't mean to do anything wrong. I'll put it back. I swear."

Wong held out a hand and Max sadly handed the book to him. He looked at the spine of the book with a surprised expression.

"You're reading this?"

"Well...whatever I can translate, so...most of it."

"Come with me."

Max followed silently through the house, until they reached the main foyer.

"Am...am I in trouble?" she asked, worried that she was being kicked out or something.

"No."

"Then-"

"Just follow."

"You know, you're an ominously quiet guy, Wong."

They walked to a door off to the side at the bottom of the stairs. Max had never even noticed the door before, much less gone in it. When Wong opened the door, he walked through and the view through the door seemed to ripple slightly as it was passed. She cautiously followed after, looking around curiously at the small room. The room had three doors, each with a different symbol on it.

"Hong Kong and London?" she asked, pointing to the correct door for each.

"How do you know so much?"

"I learned a long time ago that money and power aren't any good if you don't know how to use them. Learning is what gets people places. Since then, I keep my ears open and learn what I can."

He looked at her for a second before seeming to nod to himself. Max just continued surveying the room, eyes stopping on the stone pedestal in the center, delicately supporting the Eye of Agamotto. Wong gave her an odd look as she looked at it, but she threw her hands up in defense.

"Don't worry! I know better than to touch anything."

"Smart girl."

She followed him out of the small room and into another. The next large room looked like a massive library, filled with ancient texts similar to that in the Sanctum. She looked at the chamber in awe as she slowly walked through.

"If you are going to read, start here," Wong insisted, "Here, I can keep you out of trouble."

"That's fair," she agreed, "So...I'm not in trouble?"

"Not from me."

"Are you going to tell Stephen? Will he be mad at me? I can't-"

"I haven't decided yet. Start with this," he cut her off, taking a book from one of the front shelves and handing it to her, "Try to read it. You can read it here and _only_ here. It doesn't leave this library and _none_ of these leave the Sanctum."

"Yes, sir," she agreed.

She was set up at a desk in the library and reminded to be quiet and respectful. As soon as Wong left her there, she eagerly dug into the new book that had been offered to her, still using Google Translate as her best friend. She couldn't tell how long that she'd been there reading, but it wasn't enough. Far too soon, Wong came back to get her.

"Aw, come on. Just a bit longer?" she asked, afraid that she might not be allowed this chance again.

"Go, eat dinner, and come back tomorrow," he told her.

She just nodded and respected his decision, walking back through the small round room and through the door to the New York Sanctum. As she walked up the stairs, Stephen called to her from the relic room. She hurried up to him and found him by the window again.

"Maggie? There you are," he greeted her as she walked up, "Where have you been?"

"Helping Wong."

"Oh, alright," he accepted, reaching out to take her hand, lead her closer, and kiss her forehead, "Are you hungry?"

"Yup."

For the next few days, the routine stayed the same. Max would wake up and have breakfast with Wong and Stephen. Stephen would go off and work or study, whichever the day needed. Meanwhile, Wong and Max would go work in the library, which Max was still convinced was inside the house.

"So, if there are two libraries in the house?" she asked, looking up from today's book, "Because there's another one upstairs."

"There is one library in the Sanctum," Wong corrected her, not looking up from his own book.

"Then what about this one? It doesn't count?"

"No, because it is not _in_ the house."

"Well...then where are we?"

"You ask so many questions," he sighed, looking up at her finally.

He assumed that the space between the desks would provide a barrier of silence, but there was no such thing once Max started down a trail of questions.

"Are we still in New York though? Are we somewhere else? Why can't I ask more ques-"

He raised a hand and she immediately stopped speaking. When he gestured for her to follow him, she shrugged and went along with it. They stepped outside the library into a large courtyard.

"Oh!" she realized, "The Sanctums are all linked in the chamber of the Orb of Agamotto, so it makes sense to have that also connected to the sanctuary of Kamar Taj, which is how we get to the library so fast. This way, all knowledge is connected and available to all of the sorcerers, helping to cast a wider net of communication. That makes good sense."

"You know too much..." Wong grumbled, shaking his head at the fascinated girl.

"What? It's a logical move, isn't it? Why wouldn't that make sense?"

"This all makes sense to you? Even the doors?" he asked, testing her a bit.

"Yes and no," she answered with complete honestly, "This place makes sense to me just like how the sanctums do and just like how magic does. I know what the purpose is and I know why they exist. It doesn't much make a difference to me _how_ they exist, because someone would go crazy trying to do that. I mean, you could learn the basic principles sure, but magic is magic because it is."

He looked at her for a moment with a thoughtful expression before a small grin spread across his face.

"What? Was that wrong?"

"No. In fact, I think I made the right choice. Go finish your book. I'll be back shortly."

Max nodded and returned to the library as she was asked. As Wong passed through, she looked up at him and made one final comment.

"You know, I'd never been to Kathmandu."

"As far as everyone's concerned, you still haven't."

"Roger that."

Stephen groaned to himself as he poured over the passage in the book one more time. This text he had been working on was particularly challenging, especially when half of his thoughts kept abandoning him to go off and think about Max. Normally, focus and determination came easily to him. Now, he was half trying to think of excuses to go see Wong so he could see how Max was doing and if she needed anything. Once more, his whole mind became drawn away from his work in favor of thinking of her. He remembered what she looked like in the mornings when she stayed with him, with her peaceful face as she was fast asleep, curled up in a bundle of blankets and wrapped in his arms. She truly was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen and-

"GAH!" he startled as a heavy stack of books was dropped down on the desk in front of him, "Thank you! Wong! For stopping my heart!"

Wong stood by the desk, waiting patiently for Stephen to recover his composure a bit.

"Distracted?"

"Not anymore! What is all this, anyway?"

"Books."

"You're a real comedian," Stephen remarked, giving him a flat expression until he elaborated beyond the obvious.

"Max has read all of these books _this week_."

"What? Why is she-"

"I gave them to her to see if she could."

"So, she read _all_ of these? Already?"

"It's the fastest I've ever seen anyone learn these since you."

"So, what, you think there's a reason."

"She's brilliant, Stephen, and determined."

"What made you think to give her these to begin with? It's dangerous."

"She read one of the ones from your desk first."

"But those-"

"Should be impossible for a normal person to understand without the proper knowledge? Yet, here we are."

"Why didn't she tell me about this? Why didn't you?" Stephen insisted to know, standing up at his desk and looking at the stack intently.

"She was afraid that you would be upset with her or worse: stop her. I kept it between us until I was sure."

"Sure of what?"

"Sure that she was born to it. She spends her time trying to find a scientific answer to humanity's problems...trying to use physical and material methods to change lives. Now, she sneaks into the library to take books, just for the chance that something she can learn will help her better know how to do just that. She reminds me of someone."

Stephen grew quiet for a moment, thinking about all of this.

"What are you saying?"

"You keep her from this, because you look at her and see the Stark in her. I just see you, Stephen. A _much_ less arrogant and pig-headed you."

"So what? You think I should let her keep reading and studying? You think I should overlook how dangerous this is and let the woman I love go down a path that could get her hurt...or worse?!"

"I think," Wong replied calmly, "That she needs a better teacher."

Stephen sunk back into his seat as Wong collected the stack of books once more.

"And I think that we could use the help."

"You want her to go study at Kamar Taj? With the others?"

"No. I want her to stay and study here."

"Wait! You want _me_ to train her?"

"Consider it, Stephen," Wong concluded, walking out, "All of the other "heroes" have friends. Now, she just has you."

Stephen wasn't sure how long he sat there. His mind raced with possibility, both good and bad. Training someone was just plain dangerous, wasn't it? It had gone wrong so many times in the past and he was no Ancient One. He was still new at all of this himself. On the other hand, Wong was rarely a poor judge of character, that he knew of. If Wong was so open to the idea, there had to be a strong chance it was a good idea. With all that had begun to unravel in the past few weeks, Stephen couldn't help but long for the days before this all started. Of course he was willing to figure things out for Max's sake, but he still missed the coffee shop mornings hidden in a corner, where no one knew they were there. It all made sense now, when he thought back to why Max wanted to keep it all a secret. Now he understood why she was so afraid. Her feelings for him cost her a job and damaged her relationship with her father. That he saw as his fault. Now, she suddenly has this untapped skill of knowledge that could either be good for her or dangerous. Would changing the world still be what she wanted to do if it meant she could get hurt? There were too many questions.

"Boo!" Max giggled, hugging him from behind.

When he didn't even flinch, she was a bit concerned. She wrapped her arms tighter over his shoulders and leaned over to press a kiss to the side of his face.

"Earth to Stephen…?"

"Hmm..."  
"Stephen?"

Finally, she gathered enough of his attention that he turned his head to look at where she was hanging over him from behind his chair.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her smile fading quickly.

"Nothing," he replied quickly, "What time is it?"

"Dinner time," she answered sweetly, "Speaking of which, I've got a surprise."

"Dinner…" he noted, realizing that food would buy him more time to think, "Dinner is good."

He stood up and turned toward Max, who started smiling at him once more.

"What's the surprise?" he wondered.

"Not telling," she answered cheekily, "Then it wouldn't be one."

She eagerly took his hand and started to lead him toward the kitchen.

Waiting for them in the kitchen was a quiet, romantic dinner setup. The island had the stool-like chairs pulled up and was decorated with candles and nicely laid out place settings. The covered pot on the stovetop gave off a heavenly scent, which seemed to go along with the rooms slightly dimmed atmosphere.

"I know it's not a lot, but no one ever eats in the dining room and...I wasn't actually sure if you had one or not. Since Wong is working in the library, asking you would have spoiled the surprise."

"Not much?" he repeated, looking around, "Sweetheart, this is...amazing."

"You like it?" she lit up hopefully, "I made pasta. I know you like pasta, so…"

He turned toward her, gently cupping her face in his hands, and placed a slow, gentle kiss to her lips.

"I can't think of what I could have ever done to deserve you."

It was everything she could do not to melt at the combination of his kiss and sweet words, but she willed her legs to stay under her as she continued.

"You've always taken such good care of me," she reminded him, "It only seems fair that I get to do the same for you every once in a while. Have a seat. I got this."

With a small smile, he took his seat at the makeshift table. Max took the plates and filled them with steaming pasta.

"Ta da!" she chimed happily, taking her own seat after setting the plates down.

"This looks wonderful," he praised her efforts gratefully, before pausing, "Maggie...is there anything you want to talk about in particular?"

"Wong told on me, didn't he?"


	16. Chapter 15: Scared

"Am I in trouble?" Max wondered, looking down at her plate and anxiously shuffling her food around with her fork, "I mean...I never meant any harm by it and Wong said...I'm sorry."

"You're not in trouble," he reassured her gently, "I'm not even sure why you would think that. I just think we should talk about it. That's all."

"I should've told you," she continued her apology regardless, "I should have just told you. I _hated_ keeping something from you and I don't want to do it again."

"Hey," he stopped her, reaching across the table and taking her hand gently, "It's alright. You told Wong and thus didn't cause any major problems...this time."

"I was just curious. I won't bother any of your stuff again, if-"

"Oh, no. You can keep reading whatever Wong agrees to let you. He's in charge of the collection and he knows what he's doing."

"You're really okay with it?"

"Yes. Under one condition," he stipulated, " _Please_ , trust my judgement and Wong's. It's easiest to take what we say as truth. If we're saying don't read it, just _trust_ me. I've made the mistake before."

"Of course!" she replied in full agreement, as though it weren't an issue in the slightest, "I'm not dumb enough to assume I know better than you about this stuff."

"Just be careful. This stuff is old and dangerous. Even I'm not sure what half of it does yet," he sighed, "But...let's not talk about that all right now. Why don't we get out of the house tomorrow and talk?"

"I'd like that," she smiled, still holding his hand over the table.

"For now, my full attention is on you and this fantastic pasta."

Her small laugh was enough to drown out some of the worry on his mind, even momentarily. The rest of their dinner went on without further mention of magical studies or practices.

Max cradled the small, hot cup of coffee in her gloved hands as she walked along happily next to Stephen. She took long moments to simply look around, as they walked, and enjoy the beautiful, crisp morning. Her coat and scarf were wrapped snugly against her, blocking out the chilled wind. After a while of tense silence radiating from Stephen, she took it upon herself to keep the walk pleasant.

"It's a really pretty morning, isn't it?"

"Hmm? Oh, pretty. Sure."

"You're about a million miles away again, Strange," she huffed.

This seemed to resonate with him as he stopped walking and turned to her.

"Maggie, I'm sorry," he sighed, "I don't mean to be. I'll...I'll do better."

"Hey, don't be hard on yourself either. Just enjoy the morning with me, 'kay?"

They resumed walking, but he couldn't shake the constant question at the back on his mind. _Should he teach her?_ He'd weighed the good and bad things about the idea and, at the end of that, come no closer to knowing for sure what would happen.

"Sweetheart, can we talk about the library?"

"What about it? Is it about me reading all of the old, magic books, because I was only curious and-...and there's something else, isn't there?"

"Do you understand it all?"

"I can figure out most if it, yeah. Is...is that bad?"

"Bad, no. Remarkable maybe," he noted, "There haven't been many students that can learn that much in such a short time. It's...impressive. Wong thinks you have a real knack for the study."

"I wouldn't say that. It's not like I'm going to learn any of the specific things attached to the book. I just wanted to see what the sorcerers' view of energy was. I know that magical energy is channelled from another dimension and...I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"You're sure curiosity is the only reason?"

"Well...it's the main one."

"Tell me."

"Okay, so...I want to know more. I mean, come on! You don't see the super crazy stuff that I see without wanting to know more! This - what you have and know - is incredible."

"Just...how curious are you?"

She paused for a moment, processing the question.

"I'm not planning on using any magical knowledge that I don't know anything about for any nefarious reasons, if that's what you mean."

"No, no. Of course not," he laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked along, "I'm asking because, if you really wanted to know more, you should have _asked_ me. I would have helped you."

"I can do that? Like...there are no rules against that?"

"Surprisingly, none that I know of. There are warnings that this stuff can be dangerous, but you'd have a teacher that knew what he was doing for the most part."

"A teacher? You mean you'll teach me how this stuff all works?"

"If that's something you'd want. It's not easy and-"

"Yes!"

"You'd have to really trust me, as I said."

"That's easy," she agreed, looking up at him with a smile, "I already do."

"And you know your father would hate me for getting you involved in something that he hates as much as magic. He refuses to see and understand it as you do."

"Then I have even more good news for you," she sighed, "Even if he knew, I doubt he'd care anymore. I...I think I may have really burned that bridge."

"There's always time, Sweetheart. I'm sure he'll come around, if he's as smart as everyone claims. It just takes time."

"I hope you're right."

"I usually am."

She playfully rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

"So," he wondered, "When would you like to begin?"

"Can we go home and start now?"

"Why not?"

He wasn't sure which part stood out to him the most: her eagerness to learn or her reference to the Sanctum, his home, as "home." It was likely the latter of the two, since the word echoed in his head. It meant that, at least in part, she saw this temporary life with him as normal, as home. He immediately decided that he liked that idea. He liked being part of her home.

Time seemed to slip away from them, flying faster than Max could keep up with. Now, she divided her time between the Sanctum and her apartment, returning home to do things such as take care of the apartment and wash and cycle out fresh clothes. After all, she couldn't go around stealing Stephen's _every_ day. The more time she studied with Stephen, the less time she spent away from the Sanctum, she realized. It got to a point where she wasn't even sure how long she'd been there. It had been a few weeks of reading and working in the house and learning everything she could. Although, she never put anything to practice, not realizing the extent of her knowledge.

"So," she clarified, sitting at the desk across from Stephen, "This is the beginning of understanding the channels of dimensional energy?"

"You've already started from the beginning," Stephen explained, "This is just the next step. This is, if you will, technical specifications for how this otherwise hypothetical energy can be actually used. Learning and knowing this allows the right person to be able to start using that energy, within the natural law…which neither of us are allowed to break, by the way."

"You sound like you know."

"A story for another time. Now, you understand what it says. Why don't you try it?"

"Try-...what? Oh, no!" she shook her head and pushed her seat back away from the book, "That's...no."

"Why not?" he wondered.

"That's actually controlling dimensional energy. As cool and helpful as that sounds, I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have superpowers or magic or anything!" she explained, "I just read and understand the stuff. I can't do any of...that!"

"Wong and I have reason to believe that you might be right for it," he commented casually, "But we can't know if you don't even try."

"I'm just going to look like an idiot waving my hands around. I can't do all of the cool stuff you do."

"Not all of it, no. Some of what I know has taken a long time and I don't plan to stop learning now. What makes this different from when I started?"

"You're about a thousand times smarter than me and-"

"And you understood these concepts in half the time that most sorcerers do."

"Concept and action are very different."

"If you make them different, yes."

"If I try, will you see that I'm right."

"When you _succeed_ , you'll see that _I'm_ right."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Have I been wrong about these things before?"

She couldn't answer that. They both knew the answer. If he was so sure that this would work, she'd just have to trust him on this. He stood up and she did the same. When he lifted his hands, he waited, only continuing when she mirrored him. Upon following the basic movements of the text, nothing changed. Max assumed that he was only echoing the idea of the skill so she could see it and not to actually use it. With intent concentration, she watched his hands and mentally guided her own. This is just how energy can be channeled, she thought to herself. As the thought occurred to her, a small spark of orange sizzled in the air in front of her, fading when she shrieked a bit and jumped back.

"What was that?! What did you do?"

"I didn't do a thing."

"Yes, you did! There was a thing."

"Try it again."

"Oh-ho…..nonono!" she protested, "You're not saying that I-"

"You did."

She backed away further with a confused and unnerved expression on her face.

"Maggie," he reached a hand out toward her, "What's stopping you? I know you.

You're far too curious to stop now, so what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Stephen," she sighed, "I can't. I was curious, but I can't do this. I'm not like you. I'm-"

"What? What excuse do you want to use? Too proud? Too selfish? Too scared? Believe me, I'll understand it. I'm not telling you what to do, only how to do it."

"I don't know what you and Wong see in me, but I'm not meant for thi-"

"You're afraid. You want us to be together, but you're so afraid to lose it that you almost did. You want to learn, I'm offering to teach you. You want to help people, then we can. You just need to stop being afraid and trust me!"

"I do trust you. I just-"

"Then trust what I see in you."

Max reached over and took his hand with a small nod.

"Whatever happened to make you afraid of who you are will stop you, if you let it," he noted, knowing that there was some part of her that she wasn't ready to share yet, "Don't let it."

"How can you be so sure that something happened to me?" she asked, a bit skeptically.

"Because you keep telling me that you aren't enough, when you clearly are."

She sat silently for a moment, processing everything that he had said to her. He was right. Something had caused her to always doubt herself, but she didn't understand how he could know that. She wanted to be the brave and amazing person that he seemed to see in her, but she wasn't. She was a selfish coward for putting him through all of her problems like this. She knew that he likely had an infinite number of more important things that he could do with his time, yet here he was. He at least deserved to know what was bothering her.

"When I was younger.." she explained shyly, "My birth mom gave me up. I was a college accident, so she didn't want me. I went into the foster system and bounced from family to family. I was a weird kid with a big mouth who people didn't like much, so everyone sent me back after awhile. It started to get to me. I got scared. Since who I was chased people away, I was afraid that being that person would mean that no one would want me. I wasn't good enough. After a while, Tony found out about me and came to get me. At the time, it was just a publicity thing. He didn't really care all that much. But, if he could send me to school and look like he cared, it would be good press."

"What changed?"

"He ended up in a cave on the other side of the world," she replied, "When he came back, Iron Man sort of came with him. He changed. He wanted to do better and be better. He actually wanted to be my father. I went to college and then straight into working with him and, by that time, the Avengers. I wanted to be myself, but I was still scared."

"Now, you don't have reason to be."

"It's hard standing in the shadow of giants. If I made one wrong step, they wouldn't want me anymore either. I didn't say anything, because I was still a coward. I even drug you through all of that."

He stepped around the desk toward her and tilted her face up.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me?"

"Why do you think?" she huffed, irritated with herself, "I was scared."

He pulled her toward him gently and brushed the side of her face gently with his thumb.

"You don't have to be. Not anymore."


	17. Chapter 16: Working It Out

Max left early the next morning to go back to the tower and settle things. She wasn't sure if Tony would even want to see her, considering that he made no efforts to reach her after she left, but it didn't matter. She needed to talk this out before she let it get any worse. She was done running from her problems. By the time she reached the tower, it was too late to turn back and her resolve didn't falter.

"Friday?" she called out, stepping onto the elevator.

"Yes, Miss Stark," the A.I. responded.

"I need to talk to Tony. What floor is he on?"

"I'm sorry. Mr. Stark isn't here."

"Not here?" Max echoed in question, "Then...where is he?"

Across town, Tony once again knocked a fist against the large wooden doors. He nervously shifted where he stood until the doors finally opened. Stepping inside of the house, he saw Strange coming down the stairs with a confused look on his face.

"Stark?"

"Last I checked," Tony shrugged, "I need to see Max."

Stephen paused for a long moment, before shaking his head and chuckling slightly.

"I'm afraid you can't."

"What do you mean I can't?" Tony insisted defensively, "It's important."

"No, let me finish. You can't see her because she's not here. She went to the tower to see you."

"She...she went to talk to me?"

"Yes. She wanted to try and work things out, which I can only hope is the reason you're here now."

"Something like that."

"She hasn't heard from you in a few weeks," Stephen noted a bit passive aggressively.

"I kept thinking she'd come back," Tony admitted, "But she never did. I thought, if I was the first to cross that bridge, she'd win."

"What changed that?"

"I realized that there wasn't a "winner" here. This whole thing is ridiculous."

"That's what I've been saying, but she seems to be anxious about your approval...or lack thereof. She really cares about you, Tony."

"Is that what all of this is about? She doesn't think I'll like her if she disagrees with me on something?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Stephen sighed, "She's a sensitive person."

"I know. Sometimes I'm….not one. We clash."

"Will you let her come back?" Stephen wondered, "To her job? Her life?"

"Of course I will. You think I haven't done this same things to my folks before, when I was even younger than her?" Tony chuckled, "I just...I overreacted and that didn't help anyone."

"If you want to wait here, I'll go get her," Stephen offered, "I know that she has a few things to say as well."

"Sure...and Stephen," Tony agreed, "I'm-"

"You don't owe me any explanation or apology, Tony. I didn't make this a walk in the park either."

Tony just nodded and let Stephen leave through a portal.

When the portal reappeared, Stephen walked back through with Max, holding her hand in his. She shyly gripped onto Stephen's arm with her free hand.

"Hey, Tony," she greeted with a weak smile.

"Come home, Max," Tony pleaded, "Come back to work. We all miss you. I even heard from Wanda wondering why you hadn't gone to see the others in a while."

"You want me back?"

"Mags, I want my daughter back! I'm not losing you over something like this. Neither of us handled this well and - let's be honest, we're not the best communicators in this family - but I think we could have done better than that."

Max released Stephen's arm to run and hug her father.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I shouldn't have ever lied to you."

"It's alright, kid," he smiled at her when she pulled back, "You had a lot going on. Next time just...tell me, okay."

"I...I love him."

"I know," Tony accepted with a deep breath, "And that's going to take some getting used to, but...I say we try it."

"Really?"

"I mean, you were half raised by the Avengers. I shouldn't be shocked when you bring home a superhero. And...you could do a lot worse than Strange."

"Was that a compliment?" Stephen cut in, "It almost sounded like one."

Tony sighed and ignored the comment as Max put a hand on his arm and looked him in the eye.

"You're okay with this?"

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then I will be. Okay? Just...come home. We've got a lot to tell the others about."

"The others? We're telling them all about this?"

"Mags, whether we like it all the time or not, we're kinda family at this point. So, here's what you're gonna do to figure this out: You're going to bring your boyfriend around for dinner and introduce him to the other Avengers. We'll all play nice and get along and show you how much we care about you and what makes you happy."

"Well, that's...terrifying," Stephen noted to himself at the idea.

"Too bad, Strange. We'll see you both tonight."

Max couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips as she hugged Tony again.

"Okay. So, a nice kind of dinner?"

"What kind of dinner do you want?"

"Nice."

"Then it'll be the nicest. I'll take care of it," Tony answered.

"We'll be there! Around seven?"

"Sounds great. Now, I gotta go tell Vision you're alright so he'll stop the pacing and questions. See you soon, kiddo."

"Bye."

He took a look back at the two before shooting her a signature Stark smirk and walking out.

"This is great!" she beamed, turning to Stephen, "You were right!"

"Right about?"

"I didn't think he'd really warm up to the idea, but he did! Now you get to come meet everyone! Well...not everyone, because the team is still kind of...split up, but at least a few!"

"That's nice," he responded hesitantly.

"You're gonna get to come have dinner with my family!"

The gravity of the situation dawned on Stephen and, while he was happy to finally be an official part of her life, the idea of dinner with her family unnerved him.

"Why are you not happy and smiling with me?" she asked, forcing her smile to stay in place.

"I've never gone to a "meet the parents" dinner before. It just really never got that far. What is it even like?"

"Don't worry," she assured him, "I'll take care of everything."

"Who's worried…?"

Stepping out of the bathroom after a shower, Stephen noticed the clothing already set out on the bed.

"Should I be concerned that you don't like my usual clothing choice?" he joked dryly as Max buzzed into the room carrying her own outfit to change into for dinner.

"It's not anything against the magical wardrobe, Babe," she smirked, "I just thought date night attire would work for a dinner. It's only fair since Iron Man's been banned from the dining room."

"That is a joke, right?"

"I wish. It was a big deal. Uncle Bruce and I had to both side against armor inside the common areas of the tower."

"Uncle Bruce?" he wondered, "Bruce as in Bruce Banner?"

"Yeah. Tony doesn't have any siblings, but I got in the habit of calling he, Steve, and Col. Rhodes my uncles. They're just family to me."

"So..." he summarized, "Captain America, Iron Patriot, and the Hulk are your uncles? No pressure there..."

"It's back to "Was Machine" now," she noted, laying out her outfit to look at it.

"Oh, they need to stop changing that."

"Tell me about it."

He stepped back to see what she was doing and smirked. The dark red dress shirt that she had picked for him was the same color as the dress that she planned to wear herself. Each outfit was completed with black, tights for her and dress pants for him.

"What?" she asked, noticing his smirk, "Something wrong?"

"I can't tell if it's over thought, sweet, or both."

She looked at the clothing and finally realized what he saw.

"Hey!" she fake pouted, "I worked hard on this. It's cute."

"It's very thoughtful of you, Sweetheart," he smiled, stepping up behind her and pulling her back to him in an embrace, "And it's a great color. I didn't know I had a shirt that color..."

"Oh, you didn't."

"There are considerable advantages to having a beautiful, loving, and very rich woman in my life," he smiled.

"You're a lucky man, Strange."

She grabbed her own clothing from the bed and passed him toward the shower, giving him a brief kiss on the way.

Stephen sighed contently and gathered his own apparently new clothing. He wasn't sure how the night was going to go, but he was sure at this point that he would do whatever it took to make sure that this was the best dinner possible for her.

When he finished getting ready for the evening, he took a look in the mirror present in the room. A long, low whistle brought his focus to look at Max behind him in the mirror. With a chuckle, he turned around to look at her.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing," she shrugged coyly, "Just enjoying the view."

He offered a good natured eye roll and gestured for her to turn around. She did so with her own little smirk. He stepped up behind her and helped to zip up the back of the dress that she had pulled on, truthfully cheating a bit as he hovered his hand over the zipper pulling itself up. When he was finished, she turned back around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You look beautiful," he praised sweetly.

"Thank you," he beamed back at him, "But the look isn't complete without gorgeous arm candy."

"Is that what I am now?"

"You are so many things," she replied playfully, "But, Baby, when we're in a building with my last name plastered across it, yes. You are my arm candy."

"There are worse jobs to have."

"Yeah. Whenever I pictured myself with a handsome older man with a PhD, I always thought that It'd be the other way around."

"You know," he laughed, "I've tried it the other way, but...I gotta say this is more fun. I don't have to worry about anything."

"Enjoy it while it lasts."

He chuckled and offered her his arm. As she grabbed her jacket and purse, she happily took his arm and smiled up at him.

"Let's go meet my family."


	18. Chapter 17: Dinner Time

"He looked so sad," Max fussed as she stepped onto the elevator, while Stephen followed closely behind her.

"It will be fine, Maggie," Stephen sighed.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice how betrayed he looked."

"It's a hundred year old - at least - magical artifact, I think it will be just fine without us for a few hours."

"But...he wanted to come too…"

"Maggie," he turned toward her, nearly laughing at this point, "I thought we agreed that magical cloaks were not the attire of the evening. He will somehow go on."

"Fine," she pouted playfully, "Make fun. This is probably just the reason he likes me more than you now."

"Hey, now wait a minute. He does _not-_ "

Ding! The sound of the elevator stopping seemed to chase the playful banter right out of Stephen's mind as he grew quiet and a bit tense.

"Hey," she grabbed his attention, gently taking his hand, "Are you actually _nervous?"_

"No," he lied unconvincingly, "Just...I…"

"You _are!"_ she realized, "You are nervous about meeting my family."

"Can you blame me?" he pointed out, "This isn't the most typical of dinners."

"This is great," she giggled, "The great Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, defender of the Universe, is afraid to meet his girlfriend's family at a quiet dinner!"

"I'm not afraid," he defended firmly, "There is a difference between afraid and a bit anxious…"

She smiled up at him and snaked her arm through his.

"Look at me. It will be fine and I love you."

He mirrored her small smile back down to her as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out.

Max was delighted by the setup of the room before them. The main loft of the tower, surrounded by floor to ceiling windows, was set up with a long dinner table near enough to the windows to provide a spectacular view of the city below. The table was set for six people, many of whom seemed to already be there. Vision was the first to greet them.

"Hey, Vis," Max smiled, going to hug the well-dressed android.

"Good evening," he returned the smile cheerfully, "Everyone else has already arrived for dinner."

"Great," she beamed, "Oh! Vision, this is Stephen Strange. Stephen, Vision."

Stephen nodded politely, but wasn't sure exactly what to say, so he remained silent for a moment.

"Doctor," Vision greeted, "It's good to meet you. I must say, I am a big fan of your work in interdimensional energy sources and artifacts."

"Thank you."

"I must admit, I have a _personal_ interest in the research," he admitted, gesturing subtly to the glowing stone in his forehead.

"Well, I can sympathize with that on at least a few levels."

"You guys already have stuff in common," Max pointed out hopefully, "But we've gotta be making the other introductions too."

"Of course," Vision agreed, "I will see if I can help with dinner."

"Oh, Vis!" Max stopped him briefly, "Is Pepper coming?"

"I'm sorry…" he sighed, before continuing to go and be of help.

Max's face sank ever so slightly, but she brushed off the feeling quickly.

"Is something wrong?" Stephen asked quietly.

"Nothing new."

She turned her attention back around the room until she heard Tony's hyperverbal speech precede him into the room, before he and Colonel Rhodes walked in from another room. Bruce Banner followed along quietly behind them.

"Uncle Rhodey!" Max exclaimed eagerly, going over to meet them and hug Rhodes.

 _Makes sense,_ Stephen thought, _Avenger dad. Avenger uncles. No pressure._

"Well," Tony noted, looking around, "Gang's all here. Dinner time."

"Oh, before we get started," Max cut in, "Uncle Rhodey and Dr. Banner, this is Stephen Strange, my boyfriend."

"Stephen Strange?" Bruce noticed, "As in _Doctor_ Stephen Strange?"

"Yup," Stephen answered a bit nervously, "That would be...me."

To Stephen's relief, a pleasant smile came across Banner's face.

"It's nice to meet you, Doctor," he noted, "I'm a big fan of your work, both with medical advancements and the studies in unstable interdimensional energies."

"Oh, well, thank you."

Max smiled up at Stephen, silently reassuring him and herself that everything was going to be just fine. She ignored the knowing looks that Tony and Rhodes exchanged, choosing to focus on the positive side of things.

"Let's eat!" Tony announced, as Vision returned with trays of food.

"So far, so good!" Max quietly and happily encouraged Stephen.

It was at that point she should probably have predicted the issues that came with seating a few of the most brilliant and stubborn people alive around one table.

By the time dinner was underway, she was _now_ seeing the problems that she should have known were inevitable. The discussion went well when it was turned to science and development, but began to steer a bit further out of control when the subject of more newly discovered matters came up. Max took a long drink of water, knowing full well where the evening could turn.

"So, Vision," Stephen wondered, "If you don't mind my asking, of course, you're a vibranium alloy android gaining sentience from the stone wired into your cerebral interface?"

"Yes," Vision answered casually, "My design was knowledge drawn from the mind-stone itself."

"That is fascinating," Stephen continued, truly interested.

"Thank you," the polite android smiled.

"Happy accident, in a way," Tony mused, "He was going to be a bad guy, but with a Stark Industries reboot and some Asgardian lightning, he came to life a pretty good guy."

Max smiled at the thought, because she knew it was true. Vision was one of her favorite people and he really was pretty great. Her smile quickly faded, however, when she recognized the look on Stephen's face. Some geniuses just couldn't leave well enough alone.

"What was that?" he chuckled a bit, "I mean, "came to life"? Really, Stark?"

"So, it's not the most scientific terms," Tony admitted, "But that's what happened."

"Sorry, but...no."

"No?" Tony huffed a bit, "You're an expert on my team now?"

"It's fairly obvious."

" _Enlighten me,_ Strange."

Stephen took a deep breath as if he were going to back down from the issue, but Max knew better. He needed the last word.

"He's a cosmically powered android, Stark," Stephen explained, "Not Frosty the Snowman. He didn't "come to life," because that suggests the possibility of mankind _creating_ life, which simply isn't true. While Vision may be younger in form, his lifeforce is ancient. He's literally drawing life from one of the oldest and most powerful energy sources in the universe."

"So, it's not my team you know," Tony corrected, "It's Infinity Stones."

"Well...in my line of work, one tends to pick up a few interesting facts."

Tony had an odd look, as he took a long drink.

"You've worked with them before then," he deduced, "The stones."

"Oh, no," Strange shook his head, "I'm not answering that. That's a loaded question. Then, if I said yes, you'd only ask more about that."

"Here I thought scientific curiosity was a good thing."

"Scientific curiosity is one thing," Stephen scoffed, "But we _all_ know where playing with cosmic artifacts leads _you._ "

"So, dinner's great!" Bruce cut in.

"So good!" Max agreed.

Unfortunately, the diversion didn't take hold.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony asked, offended.

"Umm...I believe you called it "Ultron," right?" Stephen pointed out.

Max visibly tensed at the mention, so Rhodes did his best to cut in and help the discussion.

"That's a bit unfair," the colonel added, "Now, there are better systems in place to prevent things like the Ultron incident and it's for the better."

For a brief moment of peace, Max was able to take a few bites of food without worrying about the conversation. That, like any peace in her life, also didn't last.

"Things like these "Infinity Stones" just make me glad that we're more prepared to avoid this kinda stuff."

Max could watch the regret on Stephen's face after he was unable to keep from letting out an ironic laugh.

"Is there something funny, Doctor?" Rhodes asked, a bit irritated by the laugh.

"Nothing," Stephen replied, "It's just...I don't get how you can feel prepared for these problems. I mean, the Avengers couldn't even handle each other."

"I admit," Rhodes sighed, "The first few issues with the Accords were rough, but we're working it out."

"I imagine so," Stephen added, a bit too sarcastically, "I mean, all _three_ of you still follow it, so it must be a leap toward success."

"Look!" Tony jumped in, clearly frustrated, "It's the right thing to do, alright!"

"Doctor Banner," Stephen turned to address Bruce, "You are on record as not only saving lives through medicine and research, but also through your own unique gifts. You've helped saved the world numerous times. Tell me...would you sign?"

"That's not really…" Bruce sighed, "I...I couldn't. In my experience, Ross's ambition isn't world peace. People could really get hurt."

"And that's _before_ he militarized the Avengers…" Max mumbled.

"Aw, Max," Rhodey sighed, "Not you too. We've talked about this."

"I know, but Stephen has some valid concerns about it all. I'm not so sure-"

"It gets better, Rhodey," Tony interrupted, "Mags was the one to go over to the others with the white flag and make our case for us. Guess she changed her mind."

"I know how you feel, Uncle Rhodey," Max spoke up, "And I can respect that. Just...know that signatures on a paper aren't going to change my mind about what's right or wrong."

"You were on board with this from the start, Max," Rhodes reminded her.

"Things changed."

She couldn't avoid the guilty look on Stephen's face when he put together that he had indirectly led them to this point in the conversation. Looking back at him, she offered a small smile to ease the tension.

"So," Bruce filled the silence with a calm and polite tone, "You two? How did that happen?"

"We met and he asked me to coffee," she answered, skipping details, "From the very start, he was always sweet and thoughtful and I liked being around him."

"How did you meet?" Bruce continued.

"Well…" Max explained awkwardly, "I was actually sent to meet with him about the Avengers. Tony thought he would be interested and a new hero might help."

"I get not being a team player," Tony accepted, "But...who turns down the Avengers?"

"It's not the team part that bothers me, Stark," Stephen answered simply, "Honestly, I'd rather not sign my soul over to be a part of the Super Friends. _But_ if you, by any chance, get the other interdimensional and mystic heroes to agree with you, then I would naturally reconsider."

The sass was apparent in Stephen's voice, adding onto the knowledge that they would never get Thor to agree with the terms, let alone other heroes that they haven't had contact with yet.

"Until then," Strange finished, "The narrow minded boundaries don't really work out well for me. I prefer to operate _without_ a babysitter from Washington."

"That can't last forever," Rhodey argued, "Sooner or later, this will be the only way people feel safe with us out there."

"Colonel Rhodes," Stephen smirked, "Whether people _feel_ safe or not isn't my concern. I couldn't care less that people don't always like what I do. It just needs done and I will continue to do it, to protect people from threats that would _really_ make them feel "unsafe." I'm sorry to say there's nothing that will change that."

"Are you suggesting that you're going to continue to operate outside of the law?"

"Above it, actually," Stephen corrected, "Because that's the best option. The only _other_ option suggested is that I am "retired," according to your new laws, which would be _great!"_

The sarcasm was scathing as he spoke, but he didn't stop there.

"Actually…" he noted with a smile, "Why not?" I could use a vacation. And, of course, you are all perfectly prepared to seal dimensional rifts and restore any beings that slip into this dimension back to their original worlds before reality itself fractures, right? Maybe Maggie and I can go on a cruise."

Silence fell over the table, indicating that there were no more remarks or arguments ready to stand against Stephen's.

"I didn't think so," he sighed, "So, next time it comes up, I suggest you leave me to my work and trust that I will do everything I can to keep the universe from collapsing. Dinner is _very_ good."

"It's...great food," Max agreed tensely.

"I should...apologize," Stephen realized, noting Max's expression, "I haven't been the most gracious guest and I really meant no offense. Just because we disagree doesn't mean we abandon civility."

"Agreed," Tony sighed, "It's not the end of the world...this time. Anyone want a drink?"

There were a few mixed reactions around the table, as Tony stood to go get a bottle from behind the bar. He walked back over, wine bottle in hand.

"Seriously, anyone? Mags?"

"You _are_ joking, right?" Stephen asked solemnly, "Granted, it's not funny, but…"

Reading Tony's confused expression, Stephen turned to Max for more answers.

"He...doesn't really know," she shrugged, "It never came up."

"What is it we're not telling Tony now?" Tony asked.

"Maggie doesn't drink, Stark," Stephen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Since when?" Tony wondered,

"I...I never have," Max answered, "I was always afraid that it might become an issue for me, because of...family history. I'll take some tea instead, though."

"You drink tea?"

"Wow…" Stephen mouthed silently, surprised by how little communication they seemed to really have.

"So…" Tony realized, "I didn't know you were in a serious relationship. I didn't know how much you disagreed with the Accords. I didn't know that you drank tea and didn't drink alcohol. What...what else do I not know about you?"

"Since you asked," Max replied, "I'm thinking about moving, and you didn't know that yet."

" _Moving?!_ Moving where?"

"We haven't really talked about it much, so it's not set yet, but...Greenwich Village. I'd still be in Manhattan. It's just a different neighborhood."

Tony was, yet again, surprisingly speechless. Vision took the opportunity to speak for the first time in a while.

"Margaret?" he asked, "Would it be alright if I excused myself from this tense discussion?"

"Sure thing, Vis," Max sighed, "Thanks for joining us."

"It was my pleasure. Nice to meet you, Dr. Strange."

Stephen nodded and smiled weakly, as Vision left the room.

"I should...probably get going to, kiddo," Bruce smiled at Max, "I'll be around again soon though."

"Bye, Bruce."

Tony had started pacing slightly, processing the evening's new information.

"Maybe it's best that the rest of us have a talk then," Stephen suggested reluctantly.

"Okay," Max huffed, "Family meeting!"


	19. Chapter 18: Going Home

The evening grew quieter as the four of them - Max, Stephen, Tony, and Rhodes - had moved to sit around the tower loft's living room area. Tension laid heavily over the conversation. Max attempted to drown the silence in her tea, but she couldn't stop the nervous twisting in her stomach at the stares of her father and uncle.

"So, you're really thinking about moving?" Rhodes asked, "Have you really thought this through? I mean, why Greenwich?"

"Tony wanted to know what was going on in my life," she sighed, "I was hoping being honest would work this time. It's something I've been thinking about, but I didn't want to make the choice before anyone knew about Stephen and I."

"Before anyone knew?" Rhodes wondered, "You mean Tony-"

"Didn't know?" Tony finished, "Nope. I'm outta the loop these days."

"So, what? You were just going to move as soon as he found out or…?"

"Look," Max stopped the question, "Things didn't go as well as I wanted, so I didn't bring it up. Tony _just_ recently decided that he wanted me to come back to this life. In the meantime, I was...staying with Stephen."

"What do you mean "this life," anyway?" Tony huffed, "This is _your_ life."

"One of 'em," she sighed, "To be honest, it feels like I have two most days. I...I hate it. I just want to live the life _I_ want. It's selfish and a bit fast and it might cost me everything, but...I want to live the other one. This other life I made for myself...if just feels right."

"Other life? Do you even hear yourself?"

It was clear that Tony wasn't taking this news any better than he did the last time; this time, Max knew he deserved the to hear the truth from her.

"I know what future I want," she explained, "And, for the first time since everything changed, I really know where I'm supposed to be. I got a pretty good offer and...if it still stands, I'm gonna take it."

A look of sudden realization crossed Stephen's face as a wide smile crossed his face.

"You're serious about this?!" he asked, hope lighting up his face.

Max smiled and nodded, beaming when she saw the excitement on Stephen's face.

"I wanted to talk to you about it," she admitted, "I know I said I needed time to think about it, but...yes. The answer is yes."

Tony looked back and forth between the two, before interjecting.

"Oh, no! Nonono!" he protested, "There's a _big_ difference between "Tony, I'm moving" and "Tony, I'm going to live with the magician in the haunted deathtrap," Mags!"

Max's face seemed to light up a bit more as she turned to Stephen.

"Is it _really_ haunted?" she wondered.

"Eh...only a little," Stephen shrugged, turning to Tony, "And I'm not a magician! I'm a doctor!"

"And kind of an interdimensional sorcerer," Max added.

"That too!"

At this point, Rhodes had become stunned silent, just watching the conversation unfold.

"Max…" he sighed after a minute, "You're an adult, alright? I'm not telling you what to do. As much as he doesn't like it, Tony can't either. But...this is actually insane. It doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't have to!" Max realized, still oddly happy, despite the mild confrontation, "It doesn't have to make sense to you, because this is _my_ choice."

"I'm not seeing the problem here," Stephen admitted, "You all act like she's going to be living in a haunted house somewhere. It's a tasteful mansion in Manhattan, heavily fortified for security and protected by some of the most powerful energy in this dimension. She'll be perfectly safe."

"Well, that's...not terrible," Rhodey nodded, processing the idea.

"Oh, no!" Tony cut in, "C'mon, Rhodes. You're the "uncle" so that you can back me up on things like this."

"I know you don't like it, Tony," Rhodey sighed, "I'm not jazzed about it either, but...there are worse places to live. This clearly means a lot to her. Yeah, I'm still gonna believe it's crazy, but she's right; it's not up to us."

"Whose side are you on, Rhodey?"

"It's not about taking sides," he sighed, "This is about Max. Your daughter is asking you to support her and telling you all of this _before_ she does it. I think that's...okay. If you make this about your side or hers, you're pullin' the rug out from under her and telling her you don't want her to have what's gonna make her happy."

"Thank you, Uncle Rhodey!" Max beamed, going over to hug her uncle.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Tony argued, "I'm not trying to be the bad guy. I'm trying to keep her from making bad decisions because of-..."

"Ah," Stephen realized, "This isn't about your way against Maggie's. This is about your way against _mine._ "

"I never said that," Tony groaned.

"You didn't have to. I think the decision is already made, so let's not make this about us," Stephen suggested, "Colonel Rhodes is right to say that it's not."

"I can't do it," Tony sighed, voice cracking slightly, "I can't keep losing everything!"

The room went tensely silent once again as all attentions turned to Tony.

"What…?" Max asked hesitantly.

"I can't lose you too, Mags," Tony clarified, "I lost the team. I lost most of my friends. I lost Pepper. I can't be number one in my daughter's life anymore. Now...I'm losing you altogether."

"Tony," Max smiled, sitting by her father and taking his hand, "You're not losing me. I just grew up and it took you a long time to notice. I haven't changed my mind about who my family is. You will always be my hero, Dad."

Max pulled her father into a hug, emphasizing her point.

"Just...don't move in with the magician," he mumbled into the hug.

"I'm moving in with the magician."

"Damn it."

The rest of the night passed more peacefully, before Max and Stephen left to return home for the night.

"So," Stephen smirked, setting his jacket on the arm of the couch when he entered the room, "What changed your mind?"

"What do you mean?" Max asked almost absentmindedly as she focused on stepping down out of the heels she was wearing.

"About moving in. Why did you suddenly decided to?"

"When we talked about it, I said I'd think about it."

"You said that because it was nicer than "no," Sweetheart," he sighed, "Something happened to make you decide to say yes."

"Okay," she admitted, "Maybe there were a few things."

"Go on."

"I...I hate going home, Stephen," she huffed, "I go home to this big, empty penthouse and I just spend all of my time there wanting to be here, with you. In this weird old haunted mansion. It doesn't make any sense, but I feel so at ease here. I shouldn't. It's unexplainable and dangerous and honestly just crazy. The walls move and the windows all look into different places and it's full of old cursed or magical artifacts and dangerous books. I'm not sure anyone can ever see all of it, because I don't even think it ends!"

Stephen watched her intently as she rambled on, loving every second that she grew more passionate about his home and life and being a part of it.

"This place is a library, museum, castle, mansion, gateway, and generally the _coolest_ hero lair of all time! Literally of all _time_. A penthouse has a nice view of the city, but from _this_ house, you can see any world you want! I would be crazy not to want to be here. I'd do anything to belong-"

Her ranting was suddenly cut off when Stephen pulled her against him in a fierce and passionate kiss. He held onto her as if he needed her like the air itself until she finally had to pull away to breathe.

"Wow…" she gasped out quietly.

"I adore you," he stated matter-of-factly, before kissing her again.

The rest of the evening seemed to melt into the kiss, as Max decided she was done thinking for the day. She was home and that was all that mattered to her.

Light leaked into the room through the heavy, deep red curtains. It wasn't much, but it was just enough light to wake Stephen, as it did every day. In his mind, the sorcerer began going through the usual list of things that he wanted to accomplish that day. Starting the morning with a plan was a habit that he formed when he began to live at the Sanctum. The simple thought process distracted him from how empty and lonely some mornings felt. However, upon yawning and opening his eyes, his train of thought faded off. He supposed that, subconsciously, he'd written yesterday evening off as a good dream. Now that he could wake to find that it was real, he would have to rethink his day a bit. That dream was still fast asleep in his arms, curled up with her back tucked against his chest. He was always so amused by the band shirts that she left at his house to sleep in now. She could all but swim in the massive cotton shirt, making her look even smaller than she already was. He smiled and laid his head back down, snuggling in closer to her. Since he was already awake, he doubted that he would be able to sleep again. Still, he was content to stay there for a while longer.

The loud buzzing of Max's phone on the bedside table startled him. He quickly grabbed it and attempted to silence it before it could wake her. Whoever it was could call back at a better time. He denied the call, only to have it begin ringing again. The caller ID read "Tony" which caused Stephen to groan quietly.

" _Now?!"_ he mouthed silently.

When the call persisted, Stephen finally answered it.

"Not a great time," he spoke quietly, "She can call you back."

" _Strange?" Tony's voice answered._

"Who else? Now call back later," Stephen whispered, "She's still trying to sleep."

" _You're answering her phone now?"_

"Only to tell you to stop calling. Look, I'll have her call back."

" _Why are you whispering?"_

Stephen rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before answering.

"Because I'm trying not to wake her!" he whispered harshly.

" _She's there?"_

"It's barely six o'clock in the morning. Where else would she be but sleeping?"

" _Wait. You two aren't…"_

"I'm going to make this simple," Stephen sighed, "We are dating, living together, and - _yes -_ sleep-ing to-ge-ther! Now, she'll call you back!"

With a huff, he hung up the phone and set it back on the nightstand. He could feel Max shake slightly as her laughter grew louder.

"What's so funny?" he asked, realizing that she was, obviously, awake.

"You," she giggled.

"How long have you been awake?"

"A while now," she answered, turning over to look at him, "I just didn't really want to answer the phone. Then, when you did, it got even better."

"You're terrible. You know that?"

"You _love_ me anyway," she replied with a cheeky smile.

"That I do."

He gently kissed her forehead, happy that he could do so without waking her now.

"So," she wondered contently, "What's the plan for the day?"

"Well, assuming the world's not falling apart on me today," he answered, "Then we should definitely consider doing whatever we want. Did you have anything in mind?"

"I can think of a few things to pass the time," she remarked with a wink.

"Have I told you that you are absolutely perfect?"

"Yeah, but you can tell me as much as you want, handsome."


	20. Chapter 19: A New Chapter

Max took a deep breath as she plopped the large box in her arms down with all of the others. The move was really easy, in concept. When she and Stephen discussed it, Max suggested that they could simply open a gateway to the other house and carry her things through it, moving them immediately from one location to the other. It was a good idea. The only problem with the idea was actually getting all of Max's stuff into some sort of organized method of carrying it all over; in this case, that meant throwing everything into boxes at the last minute. Thankfully, she didn't have to suffer through the process alone. When Wanda heard about the move, she was the first to excitedly offer to help. The two had been friends since Wanda joined the Avengers, but Max didn't mention it as much after the Accords. It was better that she maintain her friendships with the other half of the team _without_ upsetting Tony.

"What about this one?" Wanda asked, referring to the medium sized box in her arms, "It looks like it's just some old files or something."

"Here," Max offered, relieving her friend of the box, "I'll handle that one. Can you double check the kitchen for me?"

"Sure."

As Wanda seamlessly moved on to the next task, Max looked around the apartment almost longingly.

"I gotta say," she admitted when Wanda reentered the room, "I'm gonna miss this view."

"It's better from the Tower," Wanda noted, "You can always see it from there. Besides, I hear your new view is quite something. When do I get to meet him?"

She winked as Max laughed and rolled her eyes.

"He had some important work thing come up. He tried to explain it to me, but, honestly, I got a little lost. Says he'll be by as soon as he can be to help with the move."

"And you're sure about this?" Wanda asked, searching for any signs of doubt or hesitation.

"Oh, not you too!" Max groaned, "Don't try and talk me out of this."

"You know I'm behind you, Max. I just want to make sure. Besides, I know my friends. Since you started all of this, I've never seen you happier."

"I don't know," Max sighed, "I was pretty happy when things were good for _all_ of us."

"Hey, that's not your fault," Wanda reminded her, "We all did what we had to. I know you're happy when we're all together, but you were happy for _us_ and our future as a team. You didn't even think about you. Now, you get to be happy for _you_ and your future."

"Remind me to have you come by and help me more often," Max smiled at her friend.

"I am pretty amazing, aren't I?"

The two broke laughter as Max turned back to her pile of boxes.

"Now to get all of this junk figured out."

Meanwhile, Stephen and Wong had their own mess to sort out. As a surprise to Max, Stephen had intended to clean out a few rooms of the Sanctum to turn into a more livable area, much like what he did with what could loosely be called the living room. However, that was proving much harder than he had anticipated as he and Wong worked to try and force a massive scaly creature back into the deceptively peaceful looking broom closet it had broken out of. Not fitting through the door, the creature had taken out a massive section of the wall when it emerged. It was that jagged hole that they tried to force it back through.

"You're sure you're okay with this?" Stephen gritted out, holding an energy band that was holding the creature to the ground.

"There is _nothing_ okay with this, Strange!" Wong called back from his similar position on the other side of the hulking monster.

"No! Not the-...whatever this is! I mean about Margaret," Stephen corrected, seemingly more concerned about the move than about the massive black claws embedded in the floor in front of where he stood.

"Is now the best time?" Wong protested, gritting his teeth as he gave the band wrapped around the creature's hind legs a sharp tug, keeping it from reaching Stephen when it lunged.

"I just want to make sure you're still okay with this," Stephen persisted, "It's a big step and-"  
"It's an extra set of hands to look after the Sanctum and an extra pair of eyes to make sure you're not doing something crazy!" Wong explained, still struggling against the creature's movements as he spoke, "She can't move in _fast enough!"_

Wong was relieved when the conversation temporarily ended, since that meant that they could really focus on the situation at hand. Looking over to Strange, he saw that is was too much to hope for; Stephen had that thoughtful look that Wong knew all too well. He wasn't done talking about it.

"Stephen, focus!" he shouted.

"I know, I know!" Stephen replied, dodging a blow by what was most accurately described as a tail, "It's just…"

"What? What now?" Wong grumbled, getting frustrated by the situation.

"We've only been dating for a little less than a year," Stephen went on, whipping another band to wrangle the monster's tail, "I want to make sure I'm not pushing this too fast. She seemed happy, right?"

"Strange," Wong gasped out after ducking when the monster's loose claw lashed out toward him, "Can we discuss this later?!"

"This is important to me, Wong!" Stephen protested, clearly not feeling the same urgency, "I'd appreciate some support here."

"Okay, fine!"

Wong was able to get the loose claw under control, leaving the animal tied up thoroughly, yet still wriggling and flopping around to try and gain its freedom.

"Stephen," the unamused and tired man answered, "There was a day when one of the books tried to bite her. She told it to behave itself and it listened. If you can make things work with _anyone,_ it's her! She belongs here. You know that. I know that. Now, can we end this so she can get here _soon!"_

"You're right," Stephen nodded, worry fading from his face, "This...this is good! It might not be seamless or easy, but it's right and we'll make it work."

"Good! Now get down!"

Stephen ducked backwards to avoid another swing of a claw as the creature snapped its arm free. In moments, they tied it down long enough for Stephen to conjure a field around it and push it toward the crumbling, gaping hole in the wall. As the creature was contained within the room once more, the house began to reform around it, closing the gap in the wall and reforming itself back the exact way it had been before. As the newly reformed door's lock clicked shut, Stephen took a deep breath. Wong waved a hand in front of the door as a number of chains strung themselves up across the doorframe.

"So," Stephen noted casually, "We're not opening _that_ one again."

"Agreed," Wong nodded, leaning back against the wall to catch his breath.

Stephen was about to move on to the next task when he heard a distorted buzzing sound. Looking around, he spotted the source. His phone must have been dropped during the surprise visit from whatever it was they had just locked back away. Now, it looked as though the creature had caught the device under one of its massive clawed feet.

"Oh, great," Stephen huffed, picking up the sad, mangled bit of glass and metal.

With a gesture of his hand, the phone reassembled, sealing the cracks and dents quickly. The call had been from Maggie. He didn't hesitate to call back immediately.

"Hi, Sweetheart," he greeted happily when she answered.

"Hey," Max's voice came through, "I hope I'm not bothering you at work. I know you said you were busy, but-"

"Not at all. Just about finished here," he sighed, looking around at the once again whole walls and floor, "What do you need?"

"Wanda and I got everything ready over here," Max explained excitedly.

"Great. Be right over."

"Stephen?" she wondered, "Are you out of breath?"

"No! Everything's fine here. See you soon. Loveyoubye!"

Wong walked up to Stephen, after inspecting the hall himself.

"So," he sighed, "We're not telling her about this room? Ever?"

"Nope."

As soon as Stephen stepped through the gateway into Max's apartment, Max ran up to meet him. She threw her arms around him and offered a bright, happy smile.

"Hi, Baby," she beamed.

"Well, you are _officially_ today's most welcome sight," Stephen smiled, kissing her forehead, "Now, come on. Let's get this stuff moved over."

"It shouldn't be too bad," Max reassured him, "Stark Industries still owns the building, so all of the furniture stays here for whoever uses the place next. Just me and a ton of boxes."

"Oh, duh!" Max laughed, smacking her forehead, "I almost forgot! Hey, Wanda!"

The other brunette woman came out from down the hall and lit up when she saw Stephen.

"Wanda, this is Stephen," Max introduced, "Stephen, Wanda. Wanda's kind of a fan of yours."

"Oh," Stephen replied, a bit surprised and pleasantly so, "Thank you. There's...there's an Avenger that's a fan of _me._ That's...alright then."

"Now that we're all friends here," Max smiled, clasping her hands together, "Let's get to work."

Stephen set out toward the pyramid of boxes immediately, missing the silent thumbs up and mouthed "wow" that Wanda shot at Max. Max offered a knowing smile in return.

As soon as the last few boxes were moved over, which was amazingly quickly - thank you, magic - Max let out a happy sigh of relief. Stephen allowed the gate to shut behind them as soon as Max had everything out of the apartment. Wanda wandered a bit up and down the halls of the Sanctum, taking in the sight of the old house.

"This place is amazing," she marvelled, "You _live_ here?"

"Technically, since that was the last box, Maggie and I both live here," Stephen replied contently, "Home sweet...magical, haunted home."

"I told you it was great," Max stated proudly, "Oh! You've gotta see the library! I can give a little tour. Not everywhere, but at least a few places. Stephen?"

"It's alright with me," Stephen accepted, "But don't...open anything. Just in case."

Wanda's smile was a mile wide, but faded slightly when she heard her own phone beeping urgently. She pulled the device out and looked at the screen as her face sank a bit.

"What's wrong?" Max asked, concerned.

"The usual," Wanda answered vaguely, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Avengers stuff."

"You don't sound thrilled. Is it bad? Can I help? I can-"

"No, no. It's fine," Wanda waved her off with a small smile, "Nothing we can handle. I'll get the tour another time."

"Oh...okay," Max accepted, "I'll see you soon."

"Of course," Wanda smiled a little brighter, "It was nice meeting you, Doctor Strange."

"Pleasure's all mine," Stephen added politely, opening a door to the street outside for Wanda, "Thank you for helping Max."

With a small wave, Wanda hurried out, looking back at her phone as she left.

"I'll bet it was important…" Max sighed.

"They've got everything under control," Stephen assured her.

"I know. That's just it. It doesn't make me want to help any less."

Stephen slipped his arm around her waist gently.

"Well, Wong and I aren't really "Avengers", but If it's any consolation, we could sure use your help around here."

"Of course. So, how was work?"

"Um…" Stephen paused, "I wasn't _totally_ honest about that part. I was trying to get the house cleaned up for you as a surprise."

"Aw, that's sweet!" Max smiled.

"It would have been. It's gonna be a little harder than I thought."

"Why's that?"

"The house _really_ doesn't like it."

Max couldn't help but laugh. This had to be the most temperamental building in the universe and she looked forward to years of figuring out how and why and how to survive it.

"Hey," she offered, "We'll take care of it. Together."


	21. Chapter 20: Just a Dream

**Big thank you to all of you readers! I've been getting really great, positive feedback on this story and it just makes my day. Here's another chapter for you all. Hope you like it!**

 **~Mischief's Angel**

* * *

Book in hand, Stephen walked briskly down the hallway, heading down toward the library. He passed by the doorway to the living room just in time to glance in and see Max face plant into the couch with a loud, frustrated groan. Closing the book and putting his previous task on hold, he stepped into the room and walked up toward her.

"Sweetheart?" he asked, trying to suppress an amused smile.

"Why do I have so much stuff?!" she groaned into the cushion, "I can't do it. There's too much. I'll just make a castle with the boxes and act like they're supposed to be everywhere."

A warm laugh drew her attention as Max looked up at Stephen.

"Why don't you take a break for a while, my love?" he offered, sitting next to her as soon as she sat up.

"When I come back, it's all still going to be here," she sighed.

"Of course," he shrugged, "I'm not offering a solution. I'm just saying put it off and come to the library with me instead."

"And that's a good idea?"

"Absolutely not. It's terribly distracting to both of us, when we should probably be getting things done."

Max smiled at his honesty before nodding and kissing his cheek.

"Okay," she agreed, "Distraction it is...but at least let me finish this last box first. 'Kay? Then I'll come join you."

"As you wish," he smiled, standing and making his way down the hallway once more.

Turning back to the box of things sitting by the couch, Max started sorting out the miscellany of items. As she was contently focused on her task, a sudden sound made her jump. It only took a second for her to write it off as a draft of air causing the old house to creak. It made perfect sense; after all, the house tended to always make odd sounds. Still, even the memory of the odd hissing sent a chill up her spine.

 _Easy, girl,_ Max calmed herself, _It takes more than a weird sound to make you jumpy. Nothing about this place has ever bothered you before._

Maybe that was the problem. No sounds or sights that this mansion could conjure had ever caused her skin to crawl like that one second of a hissing whisper had done. This was different. Her first instinct told her to forget the box and go find Stephen.

 _No! I'm not going to worry Stephen. I told him I could handle living here and I don't want him to think I'm jumping at shadows. He might think I'm gonna get spooked and leave. I just need a break._

No, she could handle this. Standing from her seat, she stretched and made her into the hallway, looking down toward the direction of the library. As she stepped toward it, the hissing sound seemed to echo behind her. Jumping around, she saw that there was, in fact, nothing there.

"Come on, Max!" she sighed out to herself, "Get a grip."

A few more steps…

" _Margaret?"_

The voice wasn't one that she recognized or _ever_ wanted to hear again. The low slithering tone seemed to whisper her name as though it were spoken right into her ear.

"Okay, what the hell…?" she whispered, trying to rationalize what it is she was really hearing, "The house hasn't done that before."

She stepped with more purpose toward the library as soon as her brain could scream for her feet to move.

" _Welcome home,"_ the voice followed her, still speaking from right behind her, " _We're going to have all sorts of fun together, aren't we?"_

There was no point in turning around, Max decided. There was nothing there. It was just in her head.

By the time she stepped into the library, she quickly turned and slammed the doors, shutting out nothing. When she looked toward Stephen's desk, he was looking up from a book and staring at her oddly.

"Everything alright? Or are you not a fan of doors?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Draft caught the door. Sorry," she explained, smiling nervously.

She didn't wasted time before walking over and putting less space between them. As she approached, a chair pulled itself forward toward Stephen's gesture, waiting for her. Sitting down next to him, Max finally let herself relax a bit more.

 _It's almost funny,_ she lied to herself as she silently watched the books rearranging themselves on the desk, _You're jumping at shadows caused by the nerves of living in a new place, probably._

Stephen took a deep breath and cleared his throat a bit before looking at her and speaking.

"So...if you're still interested," he offered, "Wong thinks it's a good idea for you to keep studying. I do too. After all, you seem to have a real natural connection to the mystic arts. You're certainly drawn to it enough."

"Really?" Max asked, lighting up, "You want me to keep trying?"

"I do. Wong is working with a few students at a beginner level right now. He's already told me that you're welcome to join and see how it fits."

Max's face sank just slightly.

"You mean...I wouldn't be with you?"

"Well, not at first," he admitted, turning more toward her and taking her hand, "But once you have a good base from someone more adept at teaching, then I would always be here to help you. This way you have the opportunity without waiting for me all the time. I do still have a lot of work and I'm honestly still a student myself most days."

"Okay," she nodded in understanding, "I'd be happy to have Wong teach me, but that doesn't mean I won't miss you."

"I'd honestly be a little disappointed if you didn't," Stephen smirked playfully, "And I have no doubt you'll learn fast and need my _more focused_ attention in your studies soon."

"See, now I can't tell if that was an offer or a innuendo."

"Take it however you like, beautiful."

Max playfully rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder. He smiled at her, yet, after a moment, the smile faded into a more thoughtful look as he studied her face.

"What?" she wondered.

"Maggie? Is everything alright?" he asked, noticing an odd look in her eyes.

"Everything's fine," she replied quickly, "Why wouldn't it be? I love it here."

Stephen shook his head a bit before returning his attention to his books.

"Nothing," he shrugged, "It was just a feeling."

Still feeling the chills from the hallway, Max shivered slightly and rubbed her arms. This movement immediately caught Stephen's attention.

"Cold?" he wondered.

"A little."

"I'll get you some tea," he offered sweetly, "That usually does the trick."

Before she could answer, Stephen stood and moved to walk toward the door. Without thinking, Max reacted and reached out to grab his arm at the elbow.

"Uh...I'll go with you!" she spoke suddenly, trying to explain her reaction.

"The whole point of me getting it for you is that you don't have to go," he chuckled, "It's just to the kitchen. I'll be right back."

"I know, but...I wanna walk with you," she insisted, standing up and holding onto his arm a bit more naturally, "I like being around you."

"Alright," he accepted, leaning over briefly to place a kiss on her forehead.

 _Don't leave me alone,_ Max didn't say, _I'm not leaving your side._

" _Margaret…"_

The voice echoed in Max's thoughts as she slept. She hadn't been dreaming or awake, yet, in this sleeping state, she could still hear it. It still spoke to her.

"What do you want?!" she could hear her own voice ask.

Now, a dream seemed to fall into place around her, taking the place of the peaceful darkness before it. She found herself standing on a jagged, rocky surface in an alien looking place that she had never seen before.

" _It's not what I want," t_ he voice laughed, echoing all around her and seeming to fill the very air around her, " _It's what you want...or rather what you don't want. You don't want your precious sorcerer knowing that you're afraid of ghosts, do you?"_

"You're not real!" she called out, getting tired of this dream, "You're just a dream! Go away!"

" _There's a good girl. It's only a dream…"_

As Max turned around, she saw a brief flash of a terrifying figure, clouded in black smoke with blazing red eyes. As he laughed through sharpened teeth, she thought her heart would stop beating. As quickly as the image appeared to her, it was gone.

Max shot awake, sitting up suddenly. Her breathing was heavy and a film of sweat clung to her skin and sent chills over her body as it cooled. Looking around, her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark room. She was still laying on her side of the large bed. Slowly turning and laying back down, she saw that Stephen was still fast asleep next to her.

 _Good,_ she thought, _I didn't wake him._

If she decided to tell him about her dream, it could wait until morning. For now, she didn't want to breathe too heavily, much less speak to try and wake him. She was a big girl, so she was sure she could handle a bad dream on her own. Still, she couldn't help but to snuggle in as close to Stephen as she could. He quickly becoming her source of security when she was afraid. The closer she was to Stephen, the farther away things that could harm her felt. She felt Stephen tiredly wrap his arm around her. He wasn't awake, but he must have instinctively reached out for her anyway.

It didn't take long for Max to realize that there was absolutely no chance of her getting any more restful sleep tonight. Every time she closed her eyes for more than a blink, she saw the face from her nightmare again, laughing cruelly at her as though the boogieman would to a frightened child. She just buried her face into Stephen's shirt and forced her mind to go elsewhere. There were better things she could think about, after all. She was going to be studying with Wong soon. After that, Stephen could take over and possibly even train her. The thought of what could be filled her with a bit of hope and pushed the lingering cold fear to the back of her mind. If she could learn, perhaps she could even one day help Stephen.

One thing was for sure. If she worked hard enough, she could learn the strength and discipline that it took to be like Stephen and Wong. With that power to help people, she would never have to be afraid again. After all, in her mind, Stephen wasn't afraid of anything.


	22. Author's Note

Lovely Readers:

This story hasn't been updated in a long time due to other projects and life being generally busy. I have been looking into updating this story for some time now, but I am not entirely satisfied with the quality of the work. I find myself torn between adding updates to the current story or revising the work and improving on the storyline and characters.

Since this decision affects those of you who have requested updates, I thought I would ask you all what you thought. Would you want to see a new, improved story (still featuring Doctor Strange/Max Stark) or just more frequent updates? I take feedback very seriously and I'd be happy to consider any questions or comments you guys have.

Feel free to leave a comment or message me and I'll get writing really soon.

~ Mischief's Angel

P.S. To those who have not seen Infinity War, this story is AU and will remain SPOILER FREE While the story loosely follows MCU events (Ultron, Civil War, Etc.), it is independent of the cinematic universe.


	23. Revision Notice

**Thank you to everyone who left comments and sent messages about this story. I've decided to write a revised version of Max's story that I think will be better in both story and quality. True to this story, it still features a secret relationship with everyone's favorite Master of the Mystic Arts.**

 **s/12938849/1/The-Sorcerer-s-Apprentice-REVISED**

 **I plan to leave the original story posted for a while until the revised version is caught up enough to replace it.**

 **Again, a big thanks to you readers. I want to make sure to do a really good job on this new story for you, so I hope you like it.**

 **~Mischief's Angel**


End file.
